A Place of Healing
by killerinhighheels
Summary: Maura Isles has experienced a great amount of suffering and loss in her life, when she moves to Boston she meets Detective Jane Rizzoli and for once she feels that she can finally be happy. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: WOW, I was gone longer than I said in my last story. Things got hectic…life am I right? Anyway, this story is about Maura and Jane being physically and mentally scarred and in order for them to come together they must put their hurt and pain behind them. It will probably be slow, but there will be rizzles in the end. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Maura Isles had always relied on science for all her answers. It was her calling to go into medicine and through the years she had always looked at death as a natural occurrence. During her residency, Maura knew that working on the living was not her forte but helping people who had just lost someone with their grieving was beyond her realm. She was fearful not of death but of the living, that is what she told herself and something she fully believed in up until death itself had wrapped it's ugly hand upon her and her family.

Five years ago during a routine check up, Maura's doctor had found a lump in her breast. Six months later, after radiation and targeted therapy had failed, Maura had used all her connections and had the world's best doctors perform surgery to remove the cells before it was too late. Four years ago, Death was cheated a soul, and Maura always suspected that he would back to claim what was his. The problem was she never expected for death to take her spouse.

* * *

Detective Vincent Korsak walked into Cavanaugh's office to find a young dark-skinned man with an impeccably tailored suit on. He knew it was only a matter of time before he was reassigned a new partner after the incident but he never thought he'd get a rookie that looked like he stepped out of a suit commercial. As he sat in the chair next to the young man, Vince self-consciously pulled at his too small tweed jacket. He expected more from the person who was taking the place of Jane Rizzoli. Jane was the top of her class in the academy and was the youngest promoted detective in the history of the Boston Police Department. Korsak was proud to have her as a partner and in his heart he knew he should have been there to back her up that day. He felt that it was his fault Jane wasn't here and he wished that it were him that had those scalpels pierced into the palms of his hands.

"Detective Vince Korsak, this is Barry Frost the new detective from the Cyber-Crime Unit. He needs to learn the ropes of Homicide before being assigned to active duty. I was hoping for the next few days you could show him how things get done around here." Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh declares and Korsak knows that this is not an offer, that this is final.

Shaking the younger man's hand Korsak tries his hardest to welcome his new partner. Dropping his hand, the older detective looks to his superior, "Sure Lieutenant."

"Well, now that the introductions are over, go down and get him assigned a service weapon and make sure he has every thing he needs. You know the Cyber Unit only assigns them USB's and iPads." Cavanaugh jokes and gets a good laugh from Frost and Korsak. As they exit the Lieutenant's office, Korsak doubles back after telling Frost to wait outside.

"Sir?" Korsak doesn't bother knocking as he re-enters. "You know I mean no disrespect when I say this but I just want to know why you are assigning me this kid as my new partner. He's too young and I…I just think I might be too stuck in the old ways to be his partner. Rizzoli was good with that, we worked well together…I think maybe if we wait a little longer…ya know until she—"

Korsak doesn't get a chance to finish as the other man cuts him off, "Vince, there is no easy way to say this…I thought you'd catch on with that little meeting."

Korsak's bushy eyebrows furrow as he tries to understand what Sean is saying, "I…I guess my detective skills may be a little dusty because I really don't see what else could be going on here."

"Detective Frost isn't going to be your new partner, he's going to be Rizzoli's. She asked for a new partner when she came back and her doctor gave the okay. This week the paperwork is going in and I need Frost to be ready for her return. I thought you would be the best guy…that you would feel a bit better knowing you taught him some of your techniques."

"What does that mean for me? Are you reassigning me to be the old guy guarding the door?" Korsak says violently, well as violently as he can. It isn't like him to be this angry but hurt is the emotion that is driving him to lash out in such a way.

"Vince, it isn't like that. I want you to head the team. You will be the one who sits back and directs the other two on how to take action and how to use their time wisely. It is your time to supervise."

Korsak doesn't say anything else as he squares his shoulders and walks out the door to the rookie that he is training to take his place as Jane's partner, the new partner that she asked for.

* * *

"Nathaniel Jacob Faulkner-Isles! You get down here right this instant!" Maura Isles waits at the bottom of the staircase for her son to come down. When it is apparent that her son isn't going to come willingly, she takes the stairs to his room muttering to herself as she climbs, "Today of all days!"

As she enters his room her anger quickly fades as she sees her son in tears. "Nathaniel? What is wrong my darling?" She kneels before the bed where he is sitting. Growing up, Maura never envisioned herself a mother, she was cold and distant from the world and when she married she thought that was the closest she would come to having her own family. Things changed the moment she had Nathaniel, she vowed to show him the love she never had growing up. And in this moment she knew she had to show understanding and love rather than the irritation she felt at being late for her first day of work.

Rubbing the boy's back, she again tries to coax out the answer, "Sweet boy, what is the matter? You are going to be late for your first day of school."

At this the boy's back goes rigid and his breathing becomes louder as he tries with all his might to keep the tears at bay. "That's just it!" He yells, startling his mother. "I don't want to go to a new school."

"Nathaniel, we talked about this before our move. You were happy to make friends, a new start, remember?" And the words are barely out of her mouth before the tears fall from her son's eyes.

"I was happy with how things were back home, I wanted friends but I was okay. People stopped making fun of me. We moved because Father died but I never saw him anyways! So we moved because he died and we had to be closer to Grandmother…No one asked me what I wanted to do and now I'm going to public school and I am going to get made fun of all over again."

Grabbing a hold of her son, she feels him nestle into her chest. "Oh…oh sweetie, I'm sorry but that's how life is. It is hard, challenging at times but that doesn't mean we have to give up. I wanted to give up many times in my life but I didn't, I carried on and that is what you are going to do…do you want to know a secret?" She continues when she feels her son's head shake up and down.

"You know that I was shy and insecure when I was younger? Well, I may have grown out of it but today…today I am extremely scared to start at my new job. You know that feeling you get in your stomach? Did you know that the digestive system is closely linked to a person's thoughts and emotions? So when we feel nervous about certain situations, the brain communicates that anxiety to the gut, sometimes causing a case of the butterflies. It is our adrenaline preparing us to use our flight-or-fight response." The blonde pauses as she pulls her son away from her so she can look into his eyes. "So are you going to fly away into loneliness, or are you going to fight for the things you want?"

Walking into the precinct, Maura looks at her watch and let's out a groan as she sees that she is almost fifteen minutes late. She has always prided herself on being on time and professional but Maura will never put her job in front of her son. She knows how precious every day she has with him is more than she expected and she would never again put anything before him. So with that she slows and walks more confidently to the front desk as she readies herself for the busy day to come.

* * *

Jane Rizzoli had never been one to willingly show her weakness, she knew that Korsak had seen it that day in that basement. Hoyt had handed her over to Death and in that moment she had revealed the very thing she hated most, her weakness. Hoyt had played off that and she had given into that monster. It was the reason why she needed to have a new partner. She feared she would never be strong again for Korsak, that he would view her, as she was that day. Jane knew that she needed to rely on someone new, Korsak would always be her friend but she could never purge the regret she felt at almost getting him hurt because of her stupid actions.

"MA!" The voice pulls her out of the self-loathing that has become a constant for her now. "Earth to Mom?"

"What's with the sass buddy?" The brunette looks to her son in the backseat. He always looks disheveled after a day of school much like how she looks when she gets home after work.

"I was trying to get your attention for like a whole minute." The boy rolls his eyes and if it weren't for her teaching him it she would scold him for being disrespectful. Instead, she responds with sarcasm, "WOW, a whole minute? That does seem like an eternity Nicholas! What was so important that you needed to get my attention for one whole minute?" She turns around in her seat to smile at her boy.

"I wanted to know if we could get pizza for dinner?" He says excitedly before adding in with a begging voice, "Please-oh-please!"

"Sure, buddy." Jane smiles, grateful to have her son to brighten her days.

When they get home, Jane sets the pizza box on the table and goes to the fridge to get the drinks. "How was school?" She asks as they sit down at the table.

"Good." He answers not really thinking about the question. "OH! We have a new student he has a funny name, like it's kinda long and he's sorta weird but he's cool I guess. The only seat that was open was next to me. His mom walked him to class, ya know 'cause he was late?" Jane nods her head as she listens to her son. "Well anyway, I could tell he was scared about his first day so at lunch I didn't go sit with my friends from Mrs. Walker's class, I went to find him. He was reading a book and some of the kids where making fun of him. So I went up to him and asked him if I could sit with him."

"Really buddy? I'm so proud of you."

"You always say that, stuff like that is the right thing to do and I know that if it was you, you would have done the same thing." Nicholas says and takes a big bite of pizza and gives Jane a big messy smile.

A few seconds go by in silence before Jane speaks, "So buddy? I go back to work next week".

Oh?" Her son looks worried as he plays with his piece of pizza.

"Don't worry Nick, I will be safer than I was before." Jane reaches out to ruffle his hair. "And Grandma or one of your Uncles will pick you up like before…you know?"

There is no need to elaborate more; both of them know exactly what is being talked about. It has become that way since that day; none of the Rizzoli's mentions the event or Hoyt's name it is always referred to in some indirect term that everyone knows about. So, tonight is no different as they sit in silence both thinking of that day and how their lives were affected.

"Promise you'll be safe?" Her son looks at his pizza while he asks.

"I promise."

* * *

The week had passed and work was slow enough that Maura was able to take half days without being missed down in the morgue. She was happy that both her and Nathaniel had settled in quite nicely. Dr. Pike was almost completely moved out of her office and she had been able to bring in all of her office décor and furniture. The following week she would be on call and Pike would be gone, so that meant that today was the last day that she could pick up Nathaniel from school.

She was glad that he had made some friends, thanks to the kid who took him in the first day of school. She was excited to hear about him that night and everyday she walked him back to the house. At first, she was a little apprehensive of her son's friend but as she observed them together walking out of class he seemed like a nice boy. She had learned his name from Nathaniel but she herself had gathered that he might not have any parents, unless his mother was the older lady that picked him up yesterday. But science had her assuming that a woman that age would not have been able to have a son of that age. Nonetheless, she was thrilled to know that this move was turning out to be a good thing for her and Nathaniel.

"Mother!" Maura watches as the two boys run up to her, the older woman tailing behind them. "Mom, can Nick come over? He wants to show me some soccer moves and you said I could join this season and it's Friday today and I know to check with you first." He rambles on and Maura looks at him with eyes wide open unable to get a word in over the excited child.

"If it is alright with his grandmother than it is okay with me." Maura answers as she puts her hands in her pockets as she watches them run up to the older woman after a few seconds she sees both boys running back again followed by the woman.

"Mom! She says she needs to know your address and you number and she wants to speak to you." Her son yells as he runs to her.

Maura smirks as she walks to the woman, watching as the boys pretend to kick an invisible ball around.

"Hi, I'm Maura Isles." The blonde extends her hand to the grandmother. "I would be more than happy to give you all my information so that these two can have a play date." Smiling the woman grabs her hand and shakes it, "Angela Rizzoli."

* * *

**So there you go! Don't worry the cancer thing with Maura is to show her she has weakness because she is different than in the show and her weakness there is kind of her loneliness but that is over it isn't going to come back. I hope you enjoyed, please be nice with the comments :) **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for the follows/favs/reviews!

* * *

Angela Rizzoli stood at the doorway as they watched the two boys saying goodbye to each other. "It was nice having you over Angela. We should do this again sometime." The blonde said half expecting the hives to begin to form; she was shocked that it was the truth. She never thought that this afternoon would be so pleasurable.

"I agree!" The older woman exclaims as she pulls the blonde into a tight hug. "Thank you again for your hospitality. I will give you a call soon." And with that Maura calls for her son and shuts the door when he enters the house. It is impossible to keep the smile off her face, she is proud that even though it's been a few months she was able to have a guest over and enjoy every minute of it.

Maura Isles had never been the one for entertaining guests; no, that had been her parent's strong suit. When she was young, and her mother would throw a social event at the house Maura would hide in her room. Even as an adult she always tried to come up with excuses so she wouldn't have to deal with idle chitchat. Maura feared conversations with new people. The judgmental way they perceived her before even speaking to her was disturbing enough, which only led to awkward introductions and silent pauses when the people she met knew that the conversation was going nowhere.

Today she had met a new person and the conversation had been fun and light. There were a few awkward pauses but Angela didn't let that stop her from the chance to tell Maura all about her son Frankie. If Maura had been keener to conversations of this sort, she would probably picked up the fact that Angela was trying to set her up with her son.

But today she took a chance, after all, earlier that week she had told her son that he had to fight for things he wanted. Maura didn't want to be alone anymore; she wanted friends…she wanted to fight. For once in her life Maura Isles was ready to fight for the things she yearned for. She was ready to live.

* * *

It had been a busy week for Jane, Tuesday she had been called to come into work to do some paperwork and she found that the months that she had been home recouping from her injuries had left her with more desk work than she thought was possible. She was grateful for all the help her family had given her and more than appreciative of her mother who had happily moved her shift around to pick up Nicholas from school that week. But that did not stop her from cursing out loud when she walked into her mother's empty house.

"MA!" she chanced yelling out. Reaching into her pocket before turning on the kitchen light and setting at the table, the brunette hits the icon for her mother but hangs up when she hears her son and mother walking up the front porch.

"Janie?" Her mother calls for her. "Sorry we weren't here."

"That's fine Ma." Jane waves her off as she rustles her son's hair before kissing his head. "Is it okay if we just spend the night? I'm exhausted and I don't feel like dealing with the drive."

"Janie you never have to ask that. I love it when you guys stay the night; the house isn't so quiet…it's nice. Plus, I was going to ask anyways." Angela states as she begins to take out the ingredients for dinner.

"Where did you guys go?"

"Nicky's friend invited him over and his mom asked if I wanted to come along. She's a really nice lady Janie, a little kooky but she seems to be a good person…she's rich too."

"Ma! What does that have to do with anything?" The brunette rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"WHAT?" Angela throws up her hands. "I was just saying that she is an all around good catch. I was trying to hint to her about Frankie but I think she was oblivious."

"Yeah Ma, Frankie is going to be thrilled that you are trying to set him up with a kook." Changing the topic she looks to her son who is leaning on the table. "Is your friend the new one you made the other day…don't lay all over the table?" And swats at him and he stands just in time to dodge his mother's hand.

"Yeah! He is fun to hang with. He always has cool things to say about stuff. Like he's okay at soccer, I think if we teach him he could be better but oh well, but like…he knows about soccer." Jane watches how her son squints his eyes as he tries to remember. "Like, in the early centuries…you know BC something? They found out that China used to play soccer so it wasn't just like England AND that at one time in England soccer was banned 'cause it was too violent. Yeah…it's neat to know things like that…so I guess Nate is cool. Just don't let his mom know I call him Nate 'cause she'd get mad."

"Oh" Jane makes a surprised face. "Alright it's our secret. Speaking of sweaty soccer…go get your pajama's out of your Uncle's old room and take a shower because you smell Nick." Angela and Jane laugh as the little boy makes a face as his shoulders sag before shuffling to the stairs.

"Ma?" Jane asks, and only continues when she sees her mother turn her head a little to show she is listening. "I finally saw Korsak today." She waits again not knowing how to voice the next question, "Do you think I made a wrong choice? About getting a new partner?"

Angela puts down the knife and wipes her hands off, turning around she comes to her daughter. Stopping when she gets close, she knows her daughter is not one to show much affection, "I can't tell you if it's right or wrong. That is your choice Jane, you are the one out there being brave and putting your life in another person's hands. Your partner needs to be someone that you can trust, so like I said I can't tell you what to do but what I can say, is that you should have done it in a better way than you did."

"I know, I saw Korsak and he welcomed me back. He's training my new partner and all but he…you should have seen how cold he was…the hurt in his eyes made me feel like I made a mistake."

"Only time can tell Jane." Angela pats her daughter's arm before returning to the cooking. "Come help me cook, it will get your mind off of it. Oh, so about this kid's mom…she's a doctor! Do you think Frankie would like a girlfriend that's a Doctor?"

* * *

Monday morning Maura finds herself standing in front of the mirror. It has been four years since being told she was cancer free but as she stands naked after her shower, she can't help but to stare at her old scar as if were new. Her breasts are almost perfectly matched despite the implant in her left side. The scar goes horizontally across it and even though she hates it she is lucky that she is alive. Lucky, that she had a skillful surgeon that left her with minimal scarring but even though she feels lucky, she hates that she also feels insecure about her body.

Her late husband had always told her how beautiful she was even after her surgery. She didn't care that Ian may have been lying because he was never around anyways. With him being gone with his charity work, it didn't leave much time for sexual encounters with him. Maura didn't mind though, she was just happy not to have to bother with trying to be sexy when in fact she didn't feel sexy.

It was easy and Maura never had to fear divorce from Ian, only after her operation and scar did she worry that if she ever were divorced, she would never find someone she could feel attractive to. Maura never expected Ian would die, he was her security blanket, she loved him but she never felt that they were meant to be together forever. She always knew that if it weren't for Nathaniel, Ian would never have married her to begin with. He was honorable, but he never seemed like the man who would marry and settle down. It was his duty to marry Maura and stay with her and she felt the same way.

Therefore, this is the way she starts her mornings, for years now her mornings consist of self-loathing as she stares at her broken body and remembers how she used to be. If it weren't for her son, Maura wouldn't know how to go on knowing she would never find someone who could love her for who she was deep down. It takes all she's has to get dressed and ready for the day's work.

* * *

For Jane, this was the day she returned from leave and would start actual fieldwork. It was also the day that she would have to go back and be supervised by her old partner, the one she offended when she went behind his back to find a new partner.

Jane was worried that it would cause a rift between her new partner and old but from what she could see the week before when she went into work was that they seemed to have a good banter between them. She was hopeful that maybe Korsak was over it and would forgive her for her decision.

It is all she can do not to hit the emergency stop button on the elevator as the panic sets in. Instead, she finds all the courage that she has left to walk off the elevator and into the precinct. To her surprise, it is not the scene she was expecting. The entire Homicide department had gathered around to officially welcome her back. It made her happy to know she was missed but self-consciously she clasps her scarred hands behind her back.

"Quiet down, quiet down." Cavanaugh silences the crowd. "Now I know that you were in last week, but today you are officially back in action and we just want to welcome you back."

With that, the crowd cheers and Jane can see Korsak with a sad smile clapping for her before pushing Detective Frost to stand next to her. "As you all know this is Detective Frost, Jane's new partner. I advise that now that Rizzoli is back, that you not to give him any more hell. I will not feel sorry for you when Rizzoli slaps you a bit." Everyone laughs at the lieutenant before he begins again, "Now that we got all this out of the way, I want you all back to work! We have murders to solve."

Jane watches Korsak while people come and welcome her back. As the crowd dissipates, she makes her way to the older man but before she can get to him, Cavanaugh steps out of his office.

"Rizzoli…Frost. My office now." Jane makes her way to the door and Frost his quick on her heels. They both sit down as the door closes behind them.

"I want you both to go down to the morgue. I know you already met Dr. Isles, Frost. But Jane needs to introduce herself to the new Medical Examiner." Cavanaugh instructs and begins again cutting off the young man before he has a chance to speak.

"Don't make any excuses Detective Frost, I'm on to you." He eyes Detective Frost making sure he understands. He looks to the brunette and informs her of the situation when he notices her perplexed expression.

"Your new partner, as ironic as it seems, has a bit of a problem with dead bodies. For now Rizzoli, you will take the lead when dealing with the autopsies. Frost here will be you right hand man with anything tech related and Korsak is going supervise the two of you. Don't let me get a bad report from him…got it?"

"Yes Sir." Jane and Frost answer.

"Good. Now make your way down to the morgue."

* * *

Maura had been busy at her desk writing her results from the autopsy she did earlier that day when she heard a commotion outside her office. Standing up she makes her way to the door, calling out as she opens it.

"Hello?" She says as she sees to figures wrestling outside her door.

"Jane…Jane, stop!" The younger man demands as he straightens himself and his suit. "Hi, Doctor Isles, Sorry for my partner, she thinks that if she pushes me into the morgue it will cure my fear."

"Oh yes, I did talk to you about immersion therapy but I think that you should be the one to say when you are ready." Maura smiles at Frost and then turns her attention to the tall brunette. For a moment she is surprised to see someone so stunning standing with a gun and badge.

"You must be Frost's partner, he said I would be meeting you this week." She extends her hand as she greets the woman.

Jane looks down at the hand that was offered to her, unsure what to do she simply nods and holds the woman's eye contact as she reaches for it. The moment she feels the soft skin under her own-scarred hand, Jane feels a connection like no other. She wants to keep holding onto this woman for as long as she can. It's only when she hears Frost clear his throat does she release the blonde's hand and blushes as she speaks, "Jane Rizzoli, it's a pleasure to be working with you."

"Rizzoli…Jane Rizzoli." Maura makes a face as she tries to remember why this name is so very familiar to her. "I know you, yo—"

"I think everyone that watches the news knows my name," the brunette says more solemnly than sarcastic.

"No…no, no, that's not…pardon me?" the doctor looks quizzically at both of the detectives, "Never mind, what I meant was that I met your mother and son last Friday. She spoke briefly about you."

Jane looks a little taken back at the way the conversation is going but she is more than happy to steer away from any mention of Hoyt. "Are you…what's his name's mom…Nate?"

Maura makes a perturbed face before answering, "Nathaniel, but yes I am Nathaniel's mother."

"Riiight…Nathaniel." Jane smiles thinking of what her own son had said about calling him Nate.

"Well, Detective Rizzoli it was a pleasure to meet you. If there is anything I can do for you I would be happy to help, otherwise, I have paperwork to get done."

"Oh no, thanks. My lieutenant told me I had to come down and introduce myself. Now that we have that out of the way we can get out of your hair. It was nice meeting you." The brunette feels saddened that the conversation is over so she reluctantly heads to the door stopping abruptly to delay the departure. Frost, who had up to this point been happily quiet, walks to the elevator to wait for his partner.

"Dr. Isles?" Jane smiles as she sees the other woman look up. "I really look forward to working with you," she says and blushes when she sees the other woman smile brightly.

"Thank you Detective." Maura replies and she can't help the feeling that arises in her stomach.

* * *

Okay, there it is. Next chapter should be up within a few days. It will have more interactions with Jane and Maura. If you guys have any ideas I'm open to them, and again please be kind in the comments :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for continuing to follow this story and thank you to all the new followers. I have noticed that there is a lot about the boys and soccer, it won't be the main focus it's more of a bridge to connect the two women for future rizzles. I hope you like the new chapter, it's a little slow as it more of a builder for the friendship that is ahead.**

* * *

It was the end of her first day back, which was slow and had been quiet. Jane knew she should have relished in the peacefulness before she caught her first case but all she had hoped during the day was that there would be a murder so she could get to work with the new medical examiner. It was ghoulish to think such things but it was a matter of fact that it would happen, she just wished it would have happened her first day back. She wanted the chance to know more about Maura Isles. Her mother had been right, something was odd about the woman, what with her designer dress and quirky personality but it didn't stop Jane from wanting to know more.

So with great displeasure, Jane had left work on time and made it to her mother's home before the time she had estimated.

"HEY MA!" the brunette screams out as she shuts the front door. She heads to the kitchen where she hears voice.

"Are you hungry Janie?" Angela asks grabbing plates down from the cabinet. "I made more than enough for you to take home with you if you aren't."

"No, I'll eat here." Jane ruffles her son's hair as he sits at the table doing homework. "You have a good day bud?" Nicholas nods not looking up but grabs his mom's hand off his head and squeezes it before focusing back on his studies.

"How was your first day back?" The older woman sneaks in a kiss to her daughter's cheek before she has a chance to protest.

"Ma!" Jane dramatically wipes her face and her agitation quickly fades as she sees her son looking up at her laughing. "You think it's funny? I'll do it to you and you'll see how funny it is huh?" She jokes and her son laughs even harder before she bends down and kisses him. Turning her attention to her mother, Jane answers, "Good…boring, but good."

"That's…good I guess?" the older Rizzoli shrugs as she brings the food to the table and everyone sits down. After they say grace, and begin eating Jane looks to her son, "Want to hear something way cool?"

"Yeah."

"I found out today that I work with Nate's mom." Jane watches as her son is overcome with excitement. "NO WAY MA!"

"Yes, way."

"You work with Maura Isles? I thought she was a doctor." Angela asks a little confused at the new information.

"She is. Maura is The Chief Medical Examiner for the Common Wealth of Massachusetts…our coroner, which means that she is a doctor."

Angela shakes her head, "She's a death doctor. Yuck. I don't know if I want Frankie seeing her."

Jane's stomach drops at her mother's words, "Ma, Maura isn't a 'death doctor' she is just a doctor." She doesn't know why she feels the need to defend this woman she just met but she does. "And another thing, you need to stop trying to set up Frankie or strangers for that matter."

If Angela is insulted she doesn't show it as she continues to meddle, "Why did Frankie say he wanted me to stop? Did Maura tell you something?"

Jane groans in frustration, "Really?"

"Ma, he tells you all the time to stop…right to your face and for Maura, she didn't say anything but most people aren't like us. You need to realize that some people don't want to be set up by a stranger."

"Oh, I'm not a stranger Janie." Angela scoffs at her daughter's words. "We talked, I went to her home…were friends. I actually have been meaning to call her." The elder Rizzoli tells her daughter and to this Jane has no words, she looks to her son and rolls her eyes.

* * *

Rushing to her phone Maura was expecting the call to be work but was surprised to hear a familiar raucous voice. A smile appears on her face as she listens to the woman on the phone, "Dr. Isles, this is Angela Rizzoli. Are you busy? Did I call at a bad time?"

"Hi Angela. I was just helping Nathaniel with his homework but it isn't a bother, what can I do for you." Maura says genuinely happy to have this woman calling her.

"Nicky was saying that Nate…Nathaniel was going to tryout for soccer tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like for us to come and have us pick the two of you up? The adults usually grab a coffee and Nicky gets a juice drink before heading to the field."

"Oh, I don't want you guys to change your schedule for me and Nathaniel." Maura says a little unsure if she would be comfortable in this situation. It has been some time since being in big crowds; tomorrow she had planned to stand by herself. Maybe make small talk with a few parents but nothing more than that. The thought of being stuck with Angela and her family made her a feel a little out of her element.

"It's nothing Maura, we will be by at seven. Nicky is going to be so happy to hear you guys are coming along. Have a good night Dr. Isles." And the older woman hangs up before Maura has a chance to protest.

Maura puts her phone down and instantly she feels the nerves in her stomach as she thinks of the next morning and how she will be with Angela, Nicholas, and Jane Rizzoli.

* * *

About fifteen minutes after seven, Maura and Nathaniel watch as the car pulls up their home. Angela is quick to jump out of the passenger side door, "I am sorry we are a little late, Nicky couldn't find his soccer bag." She says as she pulls the blonde into a hug before pushing her to the front seat as she climbs into the back with the boys. Maura goes to protest but stops when the back door closes, instead she climbs into the front.

"Oh…" she exclaims as she notices that there is a dark-haired man driving the car. "You're not Jane."

"No." he says laughing, "I hope I'm not."

"Jane had to work this Saturday, Frankie had the day off and always comes along when he can." Angela says proud of herself.

The field is filled with kids doing drills, warming up their little muscles for the actual tryouts. Maura is not familiar with anything, and for once she is happy to have company that can inform _her_ of what going to transpire.

Maura watches as the boys line up with their numbers on their backs and she can't help but giggle as Nathaniel and Nicholas do an offbeat handshake/cheer.

Angela and Frankie flank the blonde as they all wait in anticipation as there loved ones begin. All three cheer as the boys run and pass the ball showing how coordinated they are and when they line up for the next drill all of them cheer once more at a job well done. The blonde can't help to feel overwhelmed with happiness as Angela wraps her arm around her and says, "Nathaniel is really good I hope he and Nicky are on the same team."

* * *

Jane was thoroughly upset that Cavanaugh assigned her to work on Saturday. In the past he always tried to assign other detectives for the weekends knowing that she was a single mother and wanted time with her son. If it weren't for the fact that she was just on medical leave, Jane would have brought up the issue to the lieutenant but she knew better. So, instead of cheering on her son at tryouts, Jane and Frost load into the cruiser to head to her first case since coming back. She had always been the one to drive but her hands were a little achy so she let her new partner take the wheel.

As they pull out onto the road, Jane's phone begins to ring. Looking down she sees it is her mother calling.

"Yeah Ma?"

"We are heading out on a call," She pauses when her mother starts to talk over her. "How do you know where we are going?"

Detective Frost gives her a sideways glance as Jane begins to have what he understands as a small argument.

"Fine. We will be there in a few, but for the record I don't think it's appropriate for you to be hanging out with my coworkers." Jane huffs into the phone before hanging up. Looking over to Frost she informs him, "Head to Jefferson Park…we have to pick up our Medical Examiner."

* * *

After much debate Maura finally gave in and agreed that Angela could watch Nathaniel for the rest of the day. Which left the only thing else beyond her control was her outfit. Due to the activities of the day Maura was dressed in her most casual clothes, which consisted of a designer top, jeans and sandals. She was more than worried how her colleagues would perceive her. Which is why when Detective Rizzoli came sauntering up to everybody she self-consciously tugged at her blouse.

"Dr. Isles." Jane greets the blonde before giving her family hugs.

"Detective Rizzoli." Maura replies, turning to the other detective she greets him as well.

"Hey Bud, how did you do?" The blonde watches the tall brunette out of the corner of her eye.

"Really good! Nate…" He stops and chances a glance at the other kid and his mother. "Nathaniel and I got on the Fireballs. That's like, the best team in the league Ma!"

"I'm so proud of you both!" Jane hugs her son. "I don't know how long I'll be today but when I do get a chance we can go and buy you some new cleats and maybe go to a movie, okay?"

"Alright." Maura, still watching becomes intrigued as she sees the boy's demeanor change. "Be safe. Love you Ma." He says as he grabs his mother's hand and rubs the scar that is still pink. It is this intimate moment between mother and son, that for the first time, Maura notices the wounds on the brunette's hands. And as curiosity gnaws at her, the other woman's words echo in her head, _'I think everyone that watches the news knows my name'._

"Dr. Isles?" She hears Jane call to her and she wonders how long she has been trying to get her attention.

"Sorry, I was caught up in my own thoughts." She blushes as she speaks. "What was it you were saying?"

"I asked if you were ready to head over to the crime scene?"

"Yes, just let me say goodbye to Nathaniel and I'll be ready."

"Where are you from Dr. Isles?" Jane looks over her shoulder to the backseat where Maura sits.

"Um…" Maura tries to answer but her mind is distracted as stored data comes forth. "Sorry, I lived in San Francisco for 7 years but I am originally from Boston."

"California? Where at?" The detective again looks back to the doctor.

The blonde head shakes a little from nervousness and before she can think to stop herself, she begins to blurt out, "Driver distractions are the leading cause of most vehicle crashes and near-crashes. According to a study released by the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration, NHTSA for short, and the Virginia Tech Transportation Institute, 80% of crashes and 65% of near-crashes involve some form of driver distraction. The distraction occurred within three seconds before the vehicle crash. So as your passenger I would highly advise you to keep all focus on the road." And the moment she finishes she begins to curse herself for being so eccentric. This very reason is why it was hard pressed to find friends throughout her life. Most people thought she was peculiar for spurting out facts at the most inopportune times.

Therefore, when she sees Jane sideway glance at Frost and watches them both fight the urge to laugh she knows that she once again has made the situation weird. Only when Jane speaks again is she put at ease, "Really? I knew you were smart but that's pretty cool that you can remember all that." Jane says looking forward as she speaks, which shows she took into consideration what the blonde had just said. "Anyway, good to know but don't think I'm going to stop drinking my coffee when I drive. I don't care what your statistics say Dr. Isles." For once in her life, when she hears Jane laughing she knows that she isn't being laughed at but laughed with. And with that she grins and says, "Fair enough.

* * *

Walking to her car Jane looks at her watch for the time. It had been a long and tedious day with Dr. Isles. The brunette would definitely say it was a learning experience to put it nicely. She had learned the hard way that Maura Isles and Dr. Isles were two very different people. On site, Dr. Isles was painstakingly precise with her work. She was so different than Dr. Pike, the blonde never guessed nor did she rush her findings. Even if this bothered Jane, she knew that the job was finally going to get done right. But that didn't stop the throbbing headache she had from the difficulties of learning how another person works. Jane smirks to herself as she thinks about how the Doctor would have an explanation to why she had a headache. It amazed her that she had only been around the other woman for a day but had already learned so much. It is this thought that Jane remembers that she was the one who gave Dr. Isles a ride in and that her mother was watching her son. Turning around Jane heads back into the precinct to ask if the blonde is ready to head home for the day.

After looking up the number for a cab company, Maura had began shutting down her computer and putting files in their appropriate cabinets when she heard the ding of the elevator outside her office she stopped and rounds her desk.

It's only a few seconds before she hears a knock at her open door, that she looked up to see the tall brunette.

"Hi, Dr. Isles." Jane walks into her office and as she passes the décor, she points at the tribal masks that occupy the area on the wall, "Those look…neat."

"Thank you, Detective Rizzoli." The blonde turns off the little lamp on her desk. "I was just going to call for a ride and leave for the day. I had Senior Criminalist Chang deliver the toxicology report, if you need to discuss it further I can set aside some time in the morning."

"No, I don't need to discuss the reports. I came down here to give you a ride to my Mother's."

"I was going to call for a cab, I don't want to be an inconvenience to you." Maura Isles looks to the other woman hoping that she insists it would be nice to get to know more about her.

"I am going there to pick up my son, it isn't a big deal to drop the two of you at your place. Nick will be happy to spend more time with his friend." Jane smiles when she sees relief on the blonde's face.

"Alright." Maura happily agrees, "I'm ready."

* * *

**This chapter was a bit of fluff and filler as Jane and Maura become acquainted. Next chapter should be up in a few days. In it there will be more with the ladies moving into the friendship phase.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: All of you have been so great with the reviews. Thank you all for following. Sorry for any errors in this chapter, I belted it out and didn't really proof read. Hopefully, Microsoft spelling and grammar did a good enough job. Well, here we go.**

* * *

"Have you always lived in Boston?" Maura asks once they start driving. It was a question she actually wanted to know. If she had been in a car with anyone else she would have opted for silence than idle chatter.

"Born and raised, so were both my parents." The brunette says proudly as she keeps her eyes on the road. "I hate when people look down on people like us, they pity us for never experiencing the world but when you don't live in one place you never get to experience what it's like to have this camaraderie. I would never be the person I am now if I would have been off traveling. I love my hometown, I love my family and I am proud from where I come from."

"I would think so," the doctor says a little jealous of the other woman at having this place that she belongs to. "Statistics say the majority of U.S. born adults, have not lived outside their birth state, most of those same people never leave their hometown, three-quarters say the main reason is because they want to be near family. For you, family was probably the main factor, I can see you all are very close."

"As much as they annoy me, they mean everything to me, I could never leave them." Jane finally gets to look at the other woman as they approach a red light. "Why did you move to California?" The detective notices the blonde's features drop at her question.

"People move for economic opportunity, and they stay put for family ties," Maura says solemnly. "Those are the two biggest drivers of motivations either to move or to stay in one place. At the time I left Boston, I didn't have any family ties. I guess the same can be said when we left San Francisco."

Jane stays quiet, fearing she just brought up a sore subject with the blonde. Moments go by before she hears the other woman speak again," I didn't leave Boston for California. After my residency I left to go to Africa, Doctor's Without Borders, while I was there I met someone and then we got married. We…will, I settled down in San Francisco. Nathaniel and I moved back when my husband died, so that we could be closer to family. Ironic, I left because I felt I didn't have family and I returned because of them."

...

Pulling up to her childhood home, Jane shuts off the car and reaches out to the other woman. For once she does not worry about her scars, "Well…for what it's worth, I'm glad you came back to Boston." She doesn't know why she says this or why as soon as she does she feels embarrassment creep in. "With you around we are going to have a great crime rate." She playfully punches the doctor's arm and ignores the curious eyes she gets in return.

Jumping out of the car she jogs to the sidewalk and waits for Maura to open her door. As they walk side-by-side up the driveway, Jane lets out an exhausted breath and rubs her eyes. "Let's get our kids and head home."

* * *

Sunday morning Maura had found herself going upstairs to deliver updates on her case findings. In the past she always opted to send a subordinate to do these mundane things, but after yesterday Maura had the urge to see the brunette. Entering the Homicide Department, Maura notices Jane's head pop up. Making eye contact they both smile at each other from across the room.

"Heard your fancy shoes tapping all the way from the elevator." Jane says as her greeting.

"Well good morning to you as well Detective Rizzoli." The doctor sits at the chair next to the brunette's desk. Handing over the file she continues speaking, "Here are the results from the Braxton case. It seems to be what you suspected."

Jane glances at the file before tossing it into her inbox. "I'm too tired to look at these right now. You want to head to the café and grab a coffee with me?"

"Caffeine is the most commonly consumed psychoactive substance on earth. Most people consume it for the mental boost it gives and habitually take it, usually without much thought. But caffeine is just as addictive as any street drug."

Standing, Jane merely blinks at the doctor as she tries to combat her statistics coming up empty she shrugs, "If my coffee addiction turns to crack I'll let you know, but for now my itch is only for the legal stuff. You coming or not?"

* * *

Due to Angela's persistence, Maura had relented and agreed that she would cancel her babysitter and let Angela watch Nathaniel. Which meant that Jane and Maura had been seeing more of each other outside of work; but work itself was busy and therefore, much of their conversations stayed work related in and out of the office.

They had yet to strike up an uninterrupted conversation and both parties were itching at the chance to do so.

So, it was to both of their dismay, that Tuesday night as they sat quietly in Angela's kitchen, on the verge of personal conversation that their phones begin to ring.

"Rizzoli." Jane begrudgingly growls into the receiver.

"Dr. Isles."

Angela turns from her spot in front of the oven, she watches as both women take note of where they will be heading. As they hang up, she comes around to the table, "You girls going to work?"

"Yeah Ma, you don't have a problem watching Nick do you?" Jane stands and walks to her mother.

"I never do." Angela waves off her daughter as she leans in for a kiss on the cheek. "Maura it's kind of late—"

"I fully understand Angela, I was going to call my babysitter service for the night."

"Don't be silly, I was going to ask if Nate could just spend the night and I could walk the boys to school in the morning." The older woman looks appalled at the thought of Maura calling for a babysitter.

"If it wouldn't be an—" And before she can finish her sentence Jane is quick to do so for her.

"Inconvenience?" Grinning Jane looks at Maura and then her mother. "Maura if you were inconveniencing my ma, you would know. When we offer things we mean it, we aren't doing it hoping you won't take us up on our offer."

"Remember the other day what I told you about hometowns and families? This is the reason why people stay. This is what friends and family are for…they help ya out and they don't do it for repayment. It's just the way we Bostonians work…we're family. So grab your keys and let's get going."

Smiling, Maura looks to the other women and they return her smile. "I don't know how to thank you both."

...

Jane is the first to arrive at the crime scene and immediately she can see Frost bent over and she knows exactly what he is doing. Walking up to the home she flexes her hands as a sharp pain shoots through them.

"Rizzoli, homicide. Victor 825." She says as she reaches the officer guarding the yellow tape. Frost comes up behind her and they both walk into the house. They both stop as they see Detective Korsak in the entryway.

"I thought you were on vacation?" Jane asks and gives Maura an absent-minded smile as she passes them.

"I cut it short." He answers bluntly.

"That bad?" The tall detective asks and in return she gets a nod. As the three of them walk into the living room they see Dr. Isles hunched over the victim, who is sitting on the couch, back to them. As Jane nears, the bile in her stomach threatens to claw its way out. There is something oddly familiar about this scene.

Before she can give it much thought, the brunette hears Frost speak. "Jane? If you got this I'm going to process the rest of the house?" She shakes her head, understanding that Frost still isn't ready to deal with such a horrid crime scene.

As Maura examines the body, Jane and Korsak go over all the information they have on the victim and his missing wife. As details come forth, Jane's mind jumps to the only person she think is the possible killer.

"Is he out?" Jane tries to hold in the panic. "Is the surgeon out? IS HOYT OUT?" She cannot contain her composure and Dr. Isles watches as fear comes forth.

"No!" Korsak does his best to calm Jane. "It's just his M.O. that's all"

"Whom?" Maura looks at the two detectives as they square off. "Whose Modus Operandi?"

"You should have warned me Korsak!" Jane walks to her old partner and before she can say more she hears a familiar voice.

"Well, if isn't the Jane Rizzoli." The man says as he walks into the room and all eyes fall upon him.

"REALLY?" The venom is laced with her words. "As if this day couldn't possibly get any worse."

It is the first time that Maura has felt so lost to what is happening at her crime scene, but she is and it pains her to feel this way. Looking at the brunette she raises her eyebrows as a silent question to see if she is all right. In return she gets a small nod, one she might have missed if she were not paying great attention to the other woman as she rubs at the scars on her hands. The only time she looks away from Jane is when the newcomer begins to speak to the room.

"I'm Special Agent Gabriel Dean. Nice to see you again Korsak." He shakes the man's hand and then turns his attention to the blonde. "And you must be Dr. Maura Isles?"

"What are you doing here?" Jane abrasively asks and Maura looks around the man standing in front of her and raises her eyebrows for the second time to the other woman.

"We have an APB out on the missing wife."

"Yeah, so what? So do we, we don't need the FBI's help." Jane scowls at the man and Maura takes an uneasy step back.

"We're on the same team here." Agent Dean tries again.

"Here? There is no here, there is no we." Jane tries to control her anger and remain professional but it gets the best of her as she storms across the room and as she passes the man she looks him square in the face. "I think you made that very clear to me and _MY_ son when you left us for DC." And with that Jane stalks out of the house.

* * *

Maura had been more than shocked at how the night's events had turned but that didn't let that stop her from doing her job. When she finished the autopsy for the dead husband she had emailed her findings to all the detectives involved and added Agent Dean.

After she was done she had headed home deep in thought, which is why when she pulled into her driveway she was surprised to see Jane Rizzoli at her front steps.

"Hi." Jane greeted her as she neared her door. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding. My brother is at my house and I just can't go to my ma's with the kids there."

"Come in." Maura softly says as she unlocks her door. "I'll make us some coffee."

…

"I'm sorry for being unprofessional." Jane says as they both sit on the vibrant green couch. "It just was too much…Hoyt and then Gabriel."

Maura nods waiting for the brunette to add more but when it's clear she isn't she begins, "Can I ask you about them?"

"I thought you would have already found out." Jane says looking into her coffee cup.

"I asked Korsak, he told me about Hoyt…how he was a serial killer, he told me it wasn't his place to tell me anything more. And I can make out that you and Agent Dean were an item but that's all I know."

"Where do you want me to start?"

"Wherever you are comfortable." The blonde says gently.

"Gabriel and I dated back in the Academy. A couple of months after we graduated he got an offer to go to DC. Around that same time I found out I was pregnant. He told me it was too much for him and that he didn't want a kid. He left shortly after I told him and we haven't really spoken since then. Nicky doesn't know his father didn't want him, he just knows that he lives in another state."

"Oh." Maura can't come up with anything more in spite of knowing exactly what it's like to be left to raise a child alone. "I'm really sorry."

"You don't have to be. I'm not." Jane truthfully says, "I didn't love him, I just thought he would be there for Nicholas. That is the thing I am the most angry about. But seeing him tonight I just let the anger I have harbored for him, for not loving Nick…I just lost it." She begins to angrily rub her hands. "And these."

Maura sits in silence hoping that she can endure what Jane is about to tell her.

"It was a little more than year ago, we had been up for 40 plus hours trying to find the wife of a murdered husband. He had been bound and duct taped, his throat slashed." Maura realizes that this is how they had found the latest victim only hours earlier. She feels sick to her stomach as the pieces come together.

"There was a lead that the wife was being kept in an abandoned house. I arrived at the house first…I should have waited but I knew if I did we would be too late. So I went in searched the floors, just when I thought it was a bust, I heard crying from the basement. I went down and I saw her. She was lying on a mattress that was on the ground. Bound. I was so focused on the fact that I found her, that I didn't see that we weren't alone. Before I had a chance to react, I was knocked out."

Jane stops as she debates whether she should tell Maura all of what happened. Not many people knew about it, but she wanted someone to confide in. She wanted Maura to know.

"When I came to, he was on top of me. I was confused…disoriented…I didn't notice the scalpels in his hands until it was too late. He pinned me to the floor, and when he reached for the last scalpel I knew he was going to kill me…but he didn't get the chance. Korsak came."

"Jane." Maura has no amount of words, no amount of knowledge to tell her how to respond.

"It's in the past…well I thought it was until tonight." The brunette tries to ignore the worry that licks at her stomach. "I just never expected that both of my past regrets would come for me in the same night. I just feel overwhelmed."

"I wish I could do something for you."

"What if I said that turning on the TV and just sitting here would be enough." Jane grins and Maura returns it, "You pick the show and I'll pour us a drink."

Before Maura can make it to the kitchen, Jane calls out to her, "I just want to thank you."

"There is no need, remember?" Maura smirks, "That's what friends are for."

* * *

**Things are getting busy for me here, I might not get to update for a bit. I project the following weekend at the latest. I SWEAR I will try to get the next chapter out quickly. In it more of the growing friendship, family time and the hoyt thing should be wrapped up for the time being**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I'm really trying to get this story out faster but my life is get more and more hectic. Thanks for the follows/reviews/favs you guys are the best!**

* * *

The next morning Jane had awoken to the sound of unfamiliar noises, as she began to arise she had noticed that those noises weren't the only unfamiliar thing to her. She had forgotten that the night before she had agreed to spend the night in Maura's guestroom. She was happy that she ended up staying because she had one of the best night's rests in a very long time.

Stretching, Jane smiles as she remembers how Maura had been more than excited to have her as company. Walking downstairs, the brunette follows the noises to the kitchen.

"Maura?" Jane calls out to the busy woman at the stove.

Surprised, Maura turns around and her startled face quickly turns to amused as she sees the disarray of Jane Rizzoli in the morning.

"I would presume from your disheveled look, that you are not a morning person?" She asks and is even more amused when she sees the annoyed face she gets in response.

"I'll have you know I look pretty good for not showering and sleeping in my clothes." Jane says as she points to Maura's cup of coffee. The blonde picks up on the silent question, as she grabs a mug and begins to pour the brunette a cup of coffee.

"I made some breakfast but I understand if you have to leave to go get ready."

Never the one to pass up food, Jane waves the blonde off. "I just have to shower and change my clothes it take no time at all."

"Okay, let me grab some plates." Maura grins as she thinks the day couldn't get better.

* * *

Maura had texted Jane when she got into work, asking her if she wanted to get lunch later but when she heard no response she had decided to head up to the homicide department. Walking in, she was not shocked when she notices Jane's empty desk. She had expected her to be out working on the case. Turning around she heads out to go back to the morgue but as she approaches the elevator she runs into both Frost and Korsak, who are quietly arguing in hushed voices.

"Detective Frost, Korsak." Maura greets them before continuing. "Is Jane far behind?"

"No, Jane hasn't come in." Korsak looks more than worried. "We just came up from the morgue, we thought maybe you knew what was going on."

Panic starts to set in and before she has a chance to ask a question there is a commotion by the elevators. As people begin to part the hallway, the three of them begin to see what is causing the ruckus. Maura watches as Agent Dean and two other FBI agents come marching up to the two detectives.

"Korsak, we need to talk." Agent Dean skips the introductions as he dives right in and Frost is quick to jump in as he shows that he is not to be overlooked. "Is this about Jane?"

Dean looks to the younger detective and then to Maura, and she knows he is deciding if he should let them in on what is going on. Taking in a breath, he lets it out before he starts, "Hoyt escaped custody this afternoon."

Everyone goes quiet as the reality of the situation hits all of them at the same time. The only word heard is Jane's name, uttered from the blonde's lips.

* * *

Jane watches as the patrol car filled with Korsak, Frost and Maura comes speeding up to the scene. She never thought that this could have happened to her again, she thought that Hoyt would never leave that jail. It was more than she could take and she was happy to see these three people rushing to her side. As they approach Jane sees the worry etched on Maura's face, the shock on Frost's, and the guilt on Korsak's.

"Jane!" Maura takes the lead and the men are happy she does. The doctor comes to the brunette's side as she begins to examine her injuries. "Do you think that you can tell me the extent of your injuries?"

"I'm fine Maura." She lifts her eyebrows as she tries to convey that she is telling the truth. "Really…I've had worse." Jane lifts her palms upwards to prove her point.

"Jane…" Korsak interrupts as he feels remorse sit in. "I'm going to have Frost keep watch over Hoyt as I clear the scene. Have Maura take you to the hospital; we'll catch a ride with one of the uni's."

"I don't want to go to the hospital." Jane stands in order to put the strength into her words. "I will NOT go to the hospital."

"Fine, just let me take you to my house," the blonde wraps her hand around the tall brunette's arm. "I have some medical supplies at my home and I can take care of that burn."

"Promise you won't take me to the hospital?" Jane asks knowing the blonde will have to say the truth.

"I promise I will not take you to the hospital."

…

Maura had just finished bandaging up Jane when there is a knock on the door. Before Jane can get up from her spot on the couch, there's a loud shriek from the front door.

"Oh Maura! Is she alright? Frankie called me and I couldn't…I couldn't just stay at home. I'm sorry I left the boys with Frankie. Please tell me that she is okay." Angela pulls the blonde into a crushing hug as Maura answers. Letting go of the petite blonde, Angela heads for the living room. Jane tries to bat off her mother's hands as the older woman grabs for her daughter.

"MA! Please stop!"

Angela stops, backing up she pouts as she looks at her daughter, "Janie, I thought something happened like the last time. I was so worried for you."

Jane gives her mother a quick look before glancing to Maura, "Okay." She sees the doctor furrow her brows as her head tilts a bit, "You win. Take me to the hospital…I'd rather deal with that than my mother."

"Jane!" the blonde attempts to silence the other woman but knowing that it will do no good she quickly changes her direction, "Angela, Jane needs her rest and I will do everything in my power to assist that need, but for now if you are still willing I…no we…we need you to watch our sons so that I can make sure that happens."

The brunette is shocked as Angela promptly gives her daughter a hug and heads to the door, "Jane you let Maura take care of you." The older woman yells to her daughter from the doorway. "Maura sweetie, let me know if there is anything else I can do and make sure she doesn't exert herself too much. I'll take Nate to school tomorrow…don't worry he is having so much fun with Nicky."

"Thank you so very much Angela, I could never thank you enough for all you do for Nathaniel…Nate and I, could never thank you enough."

Angela smile brightens at Maura's slip at her son's nickname, "You don't ever have to thank me for taking care of that lovely boy, he's like family."

With this the blonde's heart soars so high that her breath catches in her chest, smiling she can do nothing more than to hug the woman before her.

* * *

Things had seemed to change drastically for Maura Isles since Jane Rizzoli's latest run in with Charles Hoyt. The word family seemed to take another context when it came to the Rizzoli clan and Maura was quick to learn that she was part of theirs. Angela, Frankie and Tommy were quick to accept Maura and her son as one of them and it shocked the blonde more than anything to know that the Rizzoli's would do anything for them.

It became a natural occurrence to have one or more dark haired sibling in her home and more than natural than to have Sunday dinners in her own home. She was quick to learn about her new friend's habits and what she liked and did not like.

It was why she found herself on high alert Sunday night when her doorbell rang and Agent Dean was the one the she door opened to.

"Agent Dean." She said out of courtesy more than a welcome, she knew that she had no right to feel hostility to this man but it did not stop her from acting out, "I don't recall a meeting with you and right now, I am having a…family dinner, so I would ask that you call the next time you show up unannounced to my home."

The man stands shocked at the blonde's words and is momentarily unable to answer the Maura, "Uh…um, Angela invited me. I was still in town from the Hoy—" He stutters out before he is interrupted by the brunette approaching.

"Come on Maur, I know you can't lie but just tell the solicitors that…" Jane's words fail her as she sees the man that has become a stranger before her.

"Jane…I…I wanted to come and maybe get a chance to talk to you about…um Nicholas." Dean says more quietly than he should.

"No…no, no, no, no." The brunette's eyes bulge, as she answers, "You don't get to come in here six years later after I tell you I'm pregnant. You left; you told me you didn't want us. He is MINE! I am not going to have you come in here and demand things, you are not his father…you signed away those rights years ago."

"Jane…please I just want to talk." Gabriel begins and as his words leave his lips Maura's blood begins to boil. Grabbing Jane, she brings the three of them to the porch before she speaks, " Voluntary termination means **you agreed **to terminate your rights as a parent…that means you gave up your rights to that very bright and beautiful boy."

"Under Massachusetts' law, you have no right to him, if you were to even try to go before a judge you would have to fight the claims of abandonment and financial failure to say the least, since you were not with Jane at the time of birth you are not listed on the birth certificate nor have you registered with the father's adoption registry." Jane watches as Maura fiercely eyes the man before her, "And I do not like to throw my weight around but you do see my house, you see that I do have a wealthy background, well you do not know how prominent my family is in Boston, and I will have you know that if you even think about taking this to court I will financially support Jane and you will have no chance at all." Maura looks to Jane as she finishes

"I don't want that…at _**ALL**_…I was just. I don't know what I am doing here." Dean shrugs his shoulders, "I just wanted to know if…I wanted to know that I did the right thing."

Jane places a hand on Maura's shoulder as she comes to stand next to her and the blonde puts her own hand on top of it. "Dean…Nicholas is fine, he has everything he has ever wanted and I think it would be better if you left."

"Okay, I just wanted to know." The man says before turning around and walking off as the two women watch him.

"Come on, everyone's waiting for us." Jane says as she holds the blonde's hand as she walks them both inside of the house.

…

When the two women walk back into the kitchen Angela notices that their hands are still locked. "Is everything okay?" she mouths, not wanting to draw attention if there is indeed something wrong.

Jane shakes her head as she pats the blonde's back before letting go of her hand. Walking to her mother she whispers in her ear, "I'll tell you later."

Looking to the boys who are playing with her brother Frankie, she calls out to them. "Hey Nate…Nick?" she waits for them to look up. "I think we should go out back and challenge Uncle Frankie to a small game of soccer." And not a moment more goes by before the boys jump up from their seats and run to the backyard.

Jane's eyes narrow while staring at her sibling, "You're going down little brother." Angela and Maura laugh as the two Rizzoli's square off.

"I don't think so sis, I got Nate and we are going to take you down."

And it's the younger Rizzoli's words that make Maura happy, it's those words that take away any doubt that she is a hindrance in the Rizzoli family, it cements the fact that she and Nate are accepted as an honorary Rizzoli.

* * *

**There we go. I used the Hoyt thing only to make the two be able to bond more, more like the TV show. The next chapter has their friendship changing but we are not yet at the rizzles part. It will have more of the kids with Maura and Jane and how they are all growing together. This was a shorter chapter since I was just trying to get this one out there faster. Next week everything should be back to normal so I foresee the next chapter should be out Wednesday or Thursday :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know I always start out with by saying thanks but really THANK YOU all who have reviewed, followed, and favorited. I love it so much to come on here and see that you guys have enjoyed the chapter :)This chapter is a bit fluffy so I hope you like it.**

* * *

It was later than usually for Jane to be at the blonde's that Sunday, she knew she should have left hours ago in order to get things done for the school week but she felt the need to stay after what had happened earlier. The rest of the Rizzoli's had left after the little soccer match in the backyard had ended, since that time Jane had tried to come up with the courage to talk to Maura about Dean.

Jane eyes the blonde from her side of the couch, "Did you really mean what you said…earlier…I know you can't lie…did you say it more as an obligation? I'm not saying you have an obligation to me…uh…just forget it." Jane waves her hands before reaching out and grabbing her drink.

"No." Maura eyes the other woman as she gathers her words. "I feel no obligation. What I do feel is…" Maura stops herself, as she is a little unsure of what she feels, she changes direction. "I guess I know what it's like to feel like you may lose everything. I know what it's like to want to defend and keep what you have in life. I was so close to that once…and I was able to keep what I had because of my wealth. If I could help you, it would be an honor to do so. I would feel selfless for once."

"You are not selfish Maura, I know about all your charities and you are really nice and stuff so I don't think you are greedy or self-centered. I just thought that maybe you felt like you had to say those things."

"Not at all, I would never say those things for just anyone Jane and even though I do give to charities, it's money given to nameless faces, I would feel better knowing the person that benefits from the money." Maura goes to reach out and touch Jane but stops when she feels the act would be to intimate in this moment.

"So I would just be a charity case?" Jane says sincerely but covers it with sarcasm.

"I don't think you are a charity case, I think of you as my friend…my very best friend." Maura feels the blush appear on her face as she quietly says the last part.

"Best friend…I like the sound of that…I've never been or had a best friend." Jane smiles. "So best friend, I think I should go roundup my little one before he passes out up there and I have to carry him to the car."

"Okay." The blonde stands when she see's the other woman do so. "I'm going to walk up with you and tell Nate to get ready for bed." And Jane inwardly giggles as she hears the nickname fall from Maura's mouth.

* * *

The next day Jane had found herself extremely bored from the lack of murders, so she decided to text the blonde to see if she wanted to go to lunch.

_Bestie, would you care to join me for lunch?_ Jane typed out and waited with a grin on her face for the other woman's response. Frost, who had noticed the brunette's demeanor change immediately as she began to type, decides to keep quiet about Jane's peppier attitude lately.

_Bestie? Are you making fun of me and if you are, does it make you happy to do so?_ Jane does everything she can to keep her giggle in when she looks up to find Frost watching her.

Keeping her head down to hide her smile Jane begins to type back_, Kinda and yes. I answered your questions and you still haven't answered mine yet! Lunch? Yes or no?_

Standing up, Jane grabs her things and keeps from making eye contact with Frost, "I'm going to lunch."

Frost is unable to stop himself as he yells out to Jane who is already out the door, "Have fun with Dr. Isles!"

…

"How did you make it down here so fast? I literally just finished texting you only…" Maura looks at her phone before looking at the brunette. "One minute and fifteen seconds ago."

"I have longs legs." Jane showcases her legs and bats her eyes. "They make me fast."

Maura rolls her eyes as if she is not amused before tilting her head and silently waiting for a real answer.

"Fine, I knew you weren't going to say 'no' and so after my last text I headed down here."

Shaking her head, Maura grabs her purse and heads out of the door as Jane watches her from the spot next to Maura's desk. "What? Come on! What did I say?" She yells after the blonde before she runs out of the office to catch her.

* * *

"Last night you said something that I've been thinking a lot about." Jane announces as she picks at her almost empty plate.

"Yes?" Maura replies trying to get the brunette to look at her.

"When I asked you about the money thing and you said that you were close to losing everything too but you also said a long time ago that basically Nate's dad was more or less absent…I guess my question is if it wasn't because he tried to take Nate…I hate asking you but what did you almost lose?"

Jane finally looks up to the blonde to see her face drop and her eyes becoming distant.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have asked. I'm really sorry Maur." The brunette reaches across the table to place her hand over the other woman's delicate one.

Maura looks down the scarred hand that gently lies atop of hers, when Jane initially asked the blonde had planned not to tell her but as she looks to the beautiful hand on hers she decides in that moment to tell Jane.

"I don't like telling people, I haven't told many others, so there are only a few people who know. I think you may have an idea of how people look at you when they find out you were once broken, scarred and close to death." Maura stops and watches as the brunette looks at her with soft eyes. "A few years back, I was diagnosed with breast cancer. I went through many different treatments before I used my money to pay for the very best doctors to operate." She stops waiting for Jane to speak but

Jane has no words, so instead of speaking she simply comes around the table and sits next to the blonde and listens as Maura continues, "I was so angry at the world, I finally had a family, the thing I had yearned for my whole life and I was getting it ripped from me. I wanted so long to have someone to love me unconditionally and for me to love him back, I had Nathaniel and I was happy I used my money without a second thought. Only later did I realize without it I would have lost my life."

"So when Dean came back, I saw that same look I had for so long, I saw it on your face and I knew that I wanted to help you keep what made you happy. I needed for you to keep your happiness because you're my friend and when you are happy I am, and when you're sad I'm sad too." Maura feels the hot tears stream down her face and watches as one lone tear falls from the brunette.

"You are the best friend anyone could ever have," Jane begins and Maura hears that her voice is more husky than normal. "And Nate's not your only family…you are part of the Rizzoli's now…okay?"

"Okay."

"Now stop crying." Jane smiles making sure the blonde knows that she is joking and adds in. "Because as your best friend when you cry it makes me cry." And Maura laughs as she begins to dry her tears.

* * *

Over the next few weeks the Rizzoli's and the Isles' began a routine that was easy for them. Most days Angela would pick up the boys from school and bring them to either at Jane's or Maura's where if time were gracious they'd have dinner together before parting ways. On days that called for the two women to stay at work, Angela would take the boys to school as well. Certain nights they found them staying at each other's homes as they were tired and unable to drive home.

Soccer Saturday's became family day as well as Sunday and both Nathaniel and Maura found themselves more than happy to be apart of it. Tuesday's if Jane and Maura were off they would take the boy's to practice and if their schedule allowed it, Thursday's, Jane would take the little ones to the park to kick around the ball while Maura cooked dinner for the four of them.

Maura was content with her life but she still had the feeling of loneness that lingered in the back of her mind. She knew she should be grateful for everyone in her life, even her mother who had recently been calling Maura to check up on her and Nathaniel was a blessing, but she couldn't shake the feeling of wanting more.

"Hey what's wrong?" Jane comes and sits in the red chair in Maura's office. "I can tell something is up, your face is doing that thing and I can bet money that there is a shopping page open on your computer.

Looking to her laptop, Maura scoffs at the brunette. "I don't always shop when there is something wrong but I wouldn't say you were wrong in this occasion."

Trying to get comfortable Jane folds her hands, "So?"

"Did you date after Dean left?"

"Oh." Jane sits up as the conversation leads to somewhere she wasn't expecting. "A few times. I just didn't have time when Nick was little and when he got bigger I was so invested in my job that it wasn't worth my time to try and find someone. Plus, I knew they wouldn't like me having this kind of a job and a kid so I had two strikes against me. Then when the…um…Hoyt thing happened I just didn't think I'd ever find someone…you know…find someone who'd wanna be with me."

Maura watches as the brunette finishes speaking. She shakes her head understandingly and waits to find her words. "Did you ever feel lonely?"

"Sure. I think everyone would like to have that someone they can come home to and talk about their life with but it's finding that someone that always stopped me from looking. I just felt like it was a lost cause." Jane shrugs, "Plus, I don't think anyone ever finds their soul mate. Life is too cruel to give you that. I don't think I ever loved Dean and I know he didn't love me. It was more of a lust thing between us, it was easy, he didn't ask for much and I didn't need much."

"You don't think you'll ever marry or find someone again?" Maura tilts her head trying to reason why Jane has given up.

"No." Jane says matter-of-factly.

"It takes four minutes to fall in love with someone. If you think about it, that means of everyone we come across in the day, the first four minutes we could find that someone. For you, I don't think it's you lack of time but maybe you don't want to fall in love." Jane looks into the blonde's light eyes as she waits for her to continue. "With you and Dean it may have been lust or love, who's to say…but with most people even if they have love, that romantic love that keeps them in the moment dies and it's whether they are committed that people stay together."

"I would like to think that we both still have a chance to find someone. Our problem, is that we just have to find that someone that makes our heart synchronize." The blonde looks at the other woman and as their eyes lock Jane raises her eyebrows, "A little romantic I see, and you believe that your heart will beat as one with someone else's?"

"I believe it because science tells me so," Maura matches the stare Jane gives her. "Research has shown that couples who are in love and bond in a romantic relationship synchronize their heart rates after a few moments of gazing into each others' eyes."

The brunette feels her heart skip and immediately looks away from the other woman not realizing that Maura's had done the very same thing.

…

That night the women had went home and were still in the discussion of dating and finding love when they walked into Angela's house. And Angela had been more than excited to join in on the topic. She was happy to finally have some girl talk with Jane and she was more than grateful to Maura for causing it. They talked for hours as the boys did homework and played together.

It was late at night when the discussion came to an end; "Well I'm sure the two of you will find love soon." Angela says grabbing the empty cups of coffee while Jane runs upstairs to grab the boys.

"Thank you Angela," Maura said with a bright smile. "I'll help you clean and then Nate and I will be on our way."

"No need." Angela says slyly as she kisses Maura on the cheek. Both laughing as the boys come running down the stairs with Jane closely behind. The four of them grab their things after saying goodbye to the older woman. Standing at the sink Angela yells out to them. "See you all tomorrow."

"Bye Ma!" Jane says as she closes the door. Coming up to the other three she reaches out and ruffles Nate's hair. "See you tomorrow buddy."

"Bye."

"Night Maur." Jane says and it's the first time she wants to hug the blonde goodbye but instead of doing so she rubs at her aching scars.

Pursing her lips, Maura narrows her eyes at the brunette. "You need to take something for the pain, it will only get worse as the weather changes." She says after making sure the boys were not listening, leaning in she whispers, "You've been rubbing them all day. Tomorrow I'll show you a way to massage out that stiff feeling so the ache dissipates."

"Okay." Jane answers as her emotions grab at her words. "Thanks for keeping that between us. Nate would worry if he knew they hurt." It's this kind of intuition and caring that Jane loves being friends with the blonde.

"I know." Maura begins to walk to her car; she turns around as she reaches it. "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Nick, goodnight Jane."

* * *

**Okay, so here it is. They both are getting closer as friends but neither of them realize as they do they are kind of falling in love with each other. It is not going to come fast, it needs more ground work so don't be disappointed in the next chapter…which should be up this weekend. Thank you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am so sorry for updating this as late as I have. I just can't seem to get ahead of the mayhem in life. Thank you all for the follows and comments!**

* * *

The next day Jane found herself walking down to Maura's office, after a plethora of texts from the doctor asking the brunette to do so. Knocking once out of courtesy, the detective saunters in and sits on the chair.

"You rang m'lord?" Jane raises her eyebrows in question.

"Yes, technically I texted." Maura stops herself from delving into the difference between phone calls and text messages. Instead, she changes gears and corrects the last half of the brunette's sentence. "A Lord is a person, male, who has authority or governs over others. A lady gets her name by marrying a Lord, in all actuality I would be neither since those titles now refer—"

"No." Jane holds up her hands and in frustration only to put them back into her lap. "I wasn't…it's a television show." Maura tilts her head in confusion. "Frankie made me watch it—" The brunette stops herself as she figures it is useless to explain further.

"Never mind, I came down here because…" Out of insecurity Jane falls back to silently speaking what is on her mind. Holding out her hands she shows the blonde what she cannot finish verbally. "Your texts said that you had time to show me."

"Right." Maura says standing and coming around her desk to close the door to her office. Drawing the blinds, the doctor debates if she should remove her white medical coat for Jane to feel more comfortable. Silently she asks herself if Jane would like it more if she was getting a doctor's touch or if the brunette would be more accepting of a friend. Deciding on the latter, the blonde begins to remove her coat.

"Why don't we sit on the sofa, it will be easier for us there."

Jane uncomfortably makes her way to the small sofa as she herself removes her own jacket. Rolling up her sleeves she speaks breaking the silence between them, "You think this will help with the pain?"

Sitting down, Maura begins to speak as she reaches for Jane's hand. Holding it between them she looks at the brunette as she talks, "What makes the scar tissue painful is that the wound forms a thicker and denser tissue that has limited supply of blood and oxygen. This causes nerve inflammation when it is pulled or stretched." Maura softly runs a finger over the raised and thick scar, making Jane shiver.

"Around the scarring itself, there may be unwelcome sensations: pain, sensitivity to touch, numbness, and burning where scar tissue is hardened." She finishes speaking and begins to press more firmly into the palm of the brunette's hand and watches, as Jane looks her square in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Maura asks as she begins to rub more steadily and it takes all of Jane to keep her composure as she answers.

"Yes." Maura feels the breath behind the other woman's words cross her face, sending a tremor through her body.

Maura smiles at Jane as she softly runs her fingers between the brunette's long ones. The blonde watches intently as Jane closes her eyes and revels in her touch.

"Good."

* * *

"How did you know how to do that? They feel almost normal." Jane flexes her hands before grabbing her burger from the plate. "I know you're a doctor but isn't that like physical therapy stuff?"

Maura stomach drops as she thinks of the reason why she is so knowledgeable on the techniques of reducing scar pain.

"More or less." She shrugs, but where she used to stay silent on the issue, Maura finds herself compelled to tell Jane more. "Several months after my surgery, my incision site became less itchy as it healed, creating a pain that you seem to know very well."

Jane stops eating as she realizes her mistake, she had forgotten about Maura's scar. She always remembered that Maura had cancer; it was not something easily to forget. Being that the scar was more than hidden, that was the thing that had escaped her memory.

"Maur…I'm sorry." Jane reaches over the table to grab the blonde's hand. "I say stupid stuff, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"It's alright Jane."

Jane knows the blonde can't lie but she still doesn't believe that her words didn't hurt the other woman and the thought makes her cringe. Embarrassed as she is the brunette doesn't speak, only nods as she pushes her food away from her.

…

Jane finishes cleaning up her desk and grabs her phone. She types and sends out her text to Maura, asking if she is done for the day. The brunette was more than worried she had really put her foot in her mouth with her absent-minded comment earlier that day.

Within a few minutes she gets a reply from the blonde saying she wouldn't be able to make dinner and that she already contacted Angela to tell her as much. Even more worried now, Jane types, _"Is it because of what I said at lunch?"_

Time begins to torture her as she waits for a reply; the seconds become a rollercoaster of emotions. The minutes become her own horror movie as she waits for the inevitable, and it's that sinking feeling of dread that makes her whole body jump when she receives her reply, _"Not at all, Lieutenant Cavanaugh assigned me to assist in looking over a murder in another jurisdiction. I will be here for at least another hour reviewing the file."_

Relief washes over Jane as she reads the words but she types out another text just to make sure. _"I can't see you, are you covered in hives?"_

This text comes faster than the others, _"If you do not let me get back to my work, then I will be more than upset with you. Since I know you will not let me be until you see actual evidence, I am sending you a picture. I will call or text later, please do not worry about what you said it was refreshing to know you do not see me as scarred."_

When Jane finishes reading her stomach flutters at the other woman's response. She laughs as she opens the picture of Maura's annoyed but elegant face that comes a moment later. Grinning, she hits the save image icon and grabs her keys to leave.

* * *

Walking into her childhood home, the brunette calls out as usual, "MA! I'm here!"

Not a second goes by before Angela comes bursting into the living room. "Janie! Don't scream like that, it's not polite."

Jane eyes her mother, "What? Ma I do that all the time and you never said anything about it before."

"Well there is a guest here tonight," Angela brushes off her daughter's jacket. "Is this what you're wearing tonight? I told you to dress nice."

"If it's nice for work, it's nice for home. What is The Queen here?" Jane mocks her mother but stops when she sees the look she gets in return.

"I bought you something because I knew you would do this. Go upstairs and change and make yourself look presentable." The brunette knows that her mother doesn't ask for much, nor does she use her authority a lot so she does what she is told.

"Fine, but whoever is in there better be important because I know the stuff you buy me…it's going to look like the mall vomited on me." Jane whispers the last part as she heads up the stairs.

…

After slipping on the black dress her mother had laid out for her, Jane heads downstairs to find her Angela telling the boys to wash up for dinner. As the boys pass, Jane hugs them both and continues to make her way to the kitchen.

"Are you going to tell me who is the guest of honor?" the brunette asks her mother.

Angela turns around with a wine bottle and thrusts it into her daughter's hands. "Take this in the dinning room and find out yourself."

Rolling her eyes and tilting her head back, Jane straightens herself and her dress and makes her way into the dinning room. The moment she steps into the room she wishes nothing more than to turn right back around and leave. Instead, against her better judgment she walks over to the man sitting at the table.

"Joey…it's so…nice to see you." She lies not wanting to make things anymore awkward.

"Its just Joe now." Joey Grant corrects her.

Jane bites back a growl that she very much wants to let out, "Okay…"

"Joe, how did you find yourself here at my mom's dinner table?" Jane asks more abrasively than she intended.

"I ran into your Ma the other day and she told me that you were looking for someone to settle down with, she was impressed with the fact that I own my own business…well she thought we'd be a good match." The man looks pleased with himself as he straightens his posture. This time Jane does not hold back the eye-roll.

"I thought your only thoughts about women were if they weren't entertaining you in magazines, they had to be in the kitchen? I am neither one of those kinds of women. I'm more of the 'beat your face in if you say those kind of thing to me' woman." Jane declares through gritted teeth.

Joey laughs uncomfortably as he gauges whether Jane is joking or not, "Your M—Ma…she said you were talking about finding someone, that it was time for you to settle down and not work, have a man take care of you."

With this Jane stands and grabs the wine bottle from the table, "I can assure you I do NOT need a man in my life, nor would I ever put ANY _**MAN**_ before my career." Jane makes her way to the door, "Now that is all cleared up, I am leaving. I will say that this has been anything but a pleasure, have a great night _Joey_."

Bursting into the kitchen, Jane finds her mother plating the food. Angela looks over her shoulder and notices her daughter's red and angry face. "What did you do?"

"What did I do?" Jane tries to stay as calm as she can. "MA! I told you to stop trying to set me up! No one needs your help like that Ma!"

"I was just trying to help, when you and Maura were talking I just thought you guys could use the push." And her mother's words make something click and her stomach drops. "Wait, if Maura had made dinner tonight would there have been someone her for her as well?"

Angela face pales, as she knows what her daughter's reaction will be, "Yes."

"MA!" Jane doesn't know why this angers her but it does and she literally has bite her tongue as she cools down. "You can't do this. We are adults and if wanted the help we would ask…we're happy how things are."

The brunette watches as her mother begins to tear up, "I just wanted to help…you kids don't need me anymore and with you father being gone…no one needs me."

Jane reaches out and grabs her mother, "Ma we need you and you know that, I need you…Maura needs you…our kids need you…hell, I KNOW Tommy needs you…and Frankie needs you to do his laundry." Jane says jokingly to cheer up her mother.

Rubbing her back before she pulls away, Jane looks to her mother before she speaks, "I'm still a little upset, so I'm going to take the boys and head out but that doesn't mean I'm mad at you, okay?

"Okay." Angela nods understanding; she knows that she has overstepped a huge line with Jane. "They are out eating on the patio."

Jane heads for the back door and stops, "I love you Ma."

The older woman sadly smiles as she answers, "Love you too, Janie."

...

A little more than an hour later, Jane and the boys had found themselves in the living room at Maura's home. Jane had just finished recounting what had happened at her mother's house that night.

"She had invited someone for me as well?" Maura asks in an amused voice before both the women look to see if the boys are listening.

"Yeah." Jane nods as she rubs at her scars, "I don't know who it would have been but I can assure you they wouldn't have been good enough for you…you know someone from around the neighborhood, they aren't usually that smart…because you're really intelligent."

Maura watches as the brunette blushes, "Well you're from that neighborhood and I find you to be quick-witted and highly intelligent, aside from those comments you just made."

"Oh, ha ha Maur." Jane narrows her eyes at the blonde before turning to watch the boys. Changing the subject, Jane speaks with her eyes still focused on the kids. "The boys have practice tomorrow. I'll be off on time, what about you?"

Maura who had been caught up watching Jane has to shake her head a few times to recall what the other woman had just asked. "Yes, I was going to ask if you wanted to stay the night, that way we can just take one car to work and then the game?"

"That sounds good, I have a work outfit I left here a few days ago, and I can wear that tomorrow." Jane looks to the blonde and is surprised to find her looking back at her, "What?"

"Here." Maura holds out her hand and watches the brunette eye her quizzically; "You have been rubbing at your hands since you showed up. Let me help."

Jane reluctantly scoots over as she offers the blonde a hand to massage; lost in the relaxed moment neither had noticed the boys make their way upstairs to bed. Not too far behind, both Jane and Maura fall into a tranquil slumber side by side on the couch.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: AGAIN, I am so sorry this is getting to you all so late. I went to an Orioles game last week and madness pursued from then. This one gets back online to the story so less fluff and more peanut butter. Peanut butter is the story FYI. Thanks again to all who are still reading and reviewing!**

* * *

The next morning the blonde had awoken to find that Jane's limbs were wrapped tightly around her. She smiled to herself as the warmth from the other woman radiated through her own. It had been some time since Maura had felt this kind of touch from another person and it made her happy to not feel so alone.

Looking over to the clock on the wall, Maura reluctantly began to detangle herself from the brunette. As she got up from the couch, she watched as Jane turned over into the pillows, groaning as she tucked herself into them to stay warm. Grabbing the throw blanket, the blonde gently places it over and then heads upstairs to get ready for work.

Jane had felt the other woman's absence the moment she left but being as sleepy as she was, she decided just to turn over than to protest her departure. She groaned when the feeling of warmth Maura emanated left her, she couldn't remember if there was a time that another person's presence could be so serene and soothing.

...

The next time she jolted awake, Jane knew that it was time to get up, even if she had yet to look at the clock. Sitting up and stretching, Jane smiled as she remembered the night.

As usual on nights that Jane spent over at the blonde's, she headed upstairs to Maura's bedroom. It was a normal routine for the brunette to use Maura's bathroom to get ready in the mornings. The boys would use the other bathrooms to get ready for school and being that the blonde would wake the earliest, she was usually finished by the time Jane needed to get ready.

Today was different though, Jane was not aware that the other woman was running late due to falling asleep on the couch. As she neared the bedroom entryway, the brunette was too tired to realize that the door was ajar instead of the usually open one. Pushing open the door, Jane had walked right in on the blonde's naked form.

Shocked, Jane could do nothing to make herself move. Not even when the blonde, who was equally, if not more shocked, began to poorly cover herself with her hands. Not even then could Jane even consider moving. It was only when the brunette noticed the faint line of scarring on the other woman's breast did her mind click on and she realized the urgency of the situation.

"I'm sorry!" Jane finally has the wherewithal to avert her eyes to the floor as she backs up to the hallway. "Maur, I'm so sorry. I didn't see anything!" She lies but they both know as much.

"JUST GET OUT JANE!" The blonde yells and the other woman can hear the tears in her words.

And she does as she is told, closing the door behind her; Jane covers her face with her hands as she tries to rub off her embarrassment.

"Ma?" Jane looks up as she sees two sleepy and bed-headed boys come out into the hallway. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." Jane hates the fact that something is. "I just forgot that I have nothing to wear to work. So, we are going to go home and get ready instead."

"Okay." The little boy answers too groggy to care.

"Go get your things and we will head home." She watches as her son retreats into the bedroom.

"Hey Nate?" the little boy looks up with drowsy eyes and raises his brows to show he is listening. "When your mom comes out can you tell her that I am really sorry…to you know…leave, without telling her." Nate nods and sluggishly hugs her before heading to his room.

* * *

Maura was despondent after the incident with Jane. She could do nothing more than stare at her naked body in the mirror. Something she had done every day for years, it was only then that she had realized that she had not done this in months.

It was because she was happy for once but now she knew that she would be happy no more. Someone she cared about, that she was close with, who she admired, had seen her biggest insecurity. Jane was tenacious and tough, Jane who had her own scars, had looked at her with shock. Maura knew that her friend was never without words but this morning she was; the blonde could see the revulsion in the other woman's eyes. Her greatest fear had come true, the person she cared for had truly seen her and was disgusted.

Instead of dwelling on it, she did what she was used to, the same thing she did many years ago, when the kids at school would make fun of her, she compartmentalized. She took her pain and placed it in that hole that constantly pulls and shreds at the back of her mind. That place that tells her that she will never be good for someone, that place that tells her that she will always feel alone, that place that tells her that she's broken and worthless.

Getting dressed, Maura looks into the mirror and finds her strength in the cold hard eyes that stare back at her. It is her old routine that she used on the days where she had to mentally prepare herself for the depressing hours ahead of her.

Walking downstairs she is greeted by her son as he eats his cereal.

"Hi Mom," he smiles at her and her spirits lift a little. "I know cereal is just for the weekend but we are running late so I figured it would be okay."

"That's fine." She replies as she looks around the kitchen in hopes of seeing Jane. It does not go unnoticed by the boy.

"Oh, that reminds me." Maura looks at her son again. "Jane and Nick had to leave." At those words, the blonde begins to feel the gnawing pain in her gut. She knew that Jane wouldn't be here but just the fact that the brunette couldn't leave fast enough added to her battered heart.

"She said she was really sorry." The boy adds when he sees his mother's face.

Turning around as fast as she can, Maura busies herself as she tries to hold back her tears.

* * *

Jane was more than mortified, walking into work she begins to think of all the ways she could begin to apologize to Maura. When she approaches the elevators she hits the down button to the morgue instead of the button that will take her up. She knows that it would be better for them both if she gets this over with now.

When the doors open for the basement she walks out and the nausea begins. Approaching the door she inhales deeply before knocking. She hears the soft answer for her to come in and so she opens the door.

"H-Hi…" She curses herself for her quiet and unsteady voice.

"Hi." She tries again and is relieved when it comes out sounding stronger. "I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"I'm shocked that you knocked." Maura says coldly. "From what I gather, you like to barge into places you don't belong."

"I deserve that." Jane says as her head drops. "I don't know what to say…"

The blonde looks at the other woman as she looks to the floor. It pains her to know that Jane, her friend, is so disgusted by what she saw that she can't even look at her. "You don't need to say anything other than to explain to me why you came down here just to say you don't want to be friends anymore."

Jane's head darts up as she tries to understand what the blonde has just said. "WHAT?" She exclaims.

"Jane, I saw the way you looked at me this morning. The way you stared at my scars and how you were repulsed by me." Maura replies more distantly than Jane has ever seen the blonde.

"No, how can you think that?" Jane is quick to respond. "I have my scars too Maura. I am sorry if you thought that but I know what it's like to feel insecure. When I walked in on you…I panicked. It wasn't because of your scars it was because you were naked!"

"I was more shocked by the nakedness than anything and then when you panicked about the scars, I knew I had messed up so…"

"Jane." Maura can't help the smile that appears when she hears the other woman's words. "I didn't even think that could be the reason why you acted that way. I'm so used to the natural form while doing autopsies, that a naked body does not affect me that way. I was just wrapped up in my own insecurities that I figured that was the reason you left."

"Never." Jane doesn't know why she blushes as she remembers Maura from that morning. "It wasn't the scars, I would never do that to you. I have my own and I know what it's like to want to keep them hidden…when you want that part of you hidden from others."

"You made me comfortable with my scars, you make me feel like they aren't there. I want to do the same for you and I'm sorry that I made you feel insecure. If you ever want to talk about them I will. If you would rather us never talk about them then I'm okay with that too."

Maura reaches out, hugging her friend and smiles when she feels the softest kiss placed upon her head.

* * *

That night after the boy's practice, the two women opted out of the usual dinner together and decided to just head to the respective homes. It was strange to both women to not be together but Jane knew because of the incidents of that morning, that they needed some alone time.

Jane was restless as she tossed in turned to find a comfortable position to ease her mind and body. It was hours before her head was clear enough to fall into slumber, but it was anything but peaceful. Her dreams were filled with scenes from all her run-ins with Hoyt. When she finally woke, she was drenched in sweat and her heart was vigorously pounding in her chest.

Her hands ached but it didn't matter, she was used to this pain. She pushed it from her mind; quickly Jane got out of bed and checked on her sleeping son. Once that was done she went and checked the house, making sure everything was secured.

Knowing she wouldn't be going back to sleep, Jane made her way to the front room. Sitting on the couch, she checked the time on the cable box. 'Great' she thought as she read the glowing white numbers. Turning on the television, she tried to keep as quiet as she could for being awake at 3 o'clock in the morning.

….

Several hours later, Jane finds herself at an early morning crime scene. A passerby had called hours earlier reporting that there was a man with his throat slit on a park bench. When she arrived, Dr. Isles had already begun looking at the body.

"Detective Rizzoli." She said as more of a professional courtesy to Jane, as there were other officers around. "It seems that the body has been sitting here for some time. The body temp is very low."

"Any idea how long?" A physically drained Jane asks and Maura shakes her head giving the brunette a small 'no' along with it.

"Well, that's today's newspaper." Jane says as she tries to piece together a timeline. Trying to rid her frustration, the detective jokes, "Well my guess is he was reading the stock pages and slit his own throat."

The blonde takes a closer look at the neck, "There is something very odd about the edges of the wound."

Jane scoffs, "This whole thing is odd."

Maura turns her attention to the brunette who is now on a rant. "There's no blood, no sign of struggle…wh-what death by a sharp nap?"

As the blonde really looks at Jane she can see that there is something wrong, "The darkening of the nasojugal fold indicates fatigue and vitamin deficiencies."

A tired Jane looks closer at the dead man's eyes to see what the doctor is describing. "Really?"

Maura, whose attention had been solely on the brunette for the last few moments, notices the other woman's lack of concentration. "_You_…you have dark circles under your eyes, are you not sleeping again?"

Jane knows she has been caught, she suspected that Maura would notice but not to this degree.

"Thanks." She deadpans. "You look nice too."

Maura rolls her eyes, "Are you having nightmares?"

At that moment Detective Frost approaches and cuts off anymore of the subject.

"Morning." He greets her before diving right into what he has to say. "Our victim is James Stern. I already ran his name, James Stern and his wife Emily vanished two years ago."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, there was a history of domestic violence and he was the number one suspect in her disappearance." Jane nods, remembering the case from a couple years back.

"Theory was he murdered her, hid her body and fled." Frost adds in the rest of the information.

"Maur," Jane looks to the blonde. "We're going to head back to the precinct and look into a few things, when you start the autopsy can you call me?"

"Sure thing." Maura shakes her head and watches the two detectives as they retreat.

…

The rest of the morning came pretty fast and Maura was already underway on the autopsy when Detective Frost came in alone. "Jane is looking into a few leads, she told me to come down and watch the autopsy and go over evidence with you."

Maura, who had been looking forward to seeing Jane, nods and continues with her work. As they go over the evidence she finds, she notices Frost become colder as his interests gets peeked.

"What is it Detective Frost?" she asks when his facial expression changes to fear.

"You said that his wrists were duct taped." He states more than asks. "As well as his mouth, you also stated that the wound appeared to be a precise cut, more consistent to a surgical wound…much like a scalpel." He says the last part more solemnly.

Panic overtakes Maura as she glances from the body on her table to Frost. "I have to find Jane."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Soon and very soon the feelings will start to arise and they notice them…FINALLY!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everybody I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I ran a race and got last minute tickets for a hockey game. I meant to put this chapter up sooner, sorry about the wait. Hope you all like it :)**

* * *

Maura found it easy to convince Jane into letting Angela and the kids stay at her house, being that her home was gated and had a top of the line alarm system in place. What did take a long time was getting the detective to agree to let her stay at Jane's home. The brunette was afraid that if this murder was Hoyt related that the doctor was unsafe to be around her. It was a disagreement that Maura was willing to stand up and fight for. She was more than pleased when Jane had finally given in to her request and let her stay.

"It's Hoyt." Jane finally says cutting the silence in the room. It had been a few minutes since Maura had heard the brunette speak. She was worried that the two of them going over the case was getting to the other woman. The blonde looks with concern to a worried Jane. "He's doing this from behind bars, he killed James and Emily Stern…he's working with someone again."

Coming to sit next to Jane on the couch, Maura debates whether she should try a soothing touch. Reaching out slowly she rubs the brunette's back; "We don't know that for sure Jane. I haven't had enough time to compare and confirm if this victim's injuries are similar to Hoyt's work."

Rubbing her face, Jane tries to clear her mind but fatigue is quickly overtaking her body. Lifting her eyes she looks to the blonde, "Maura, I just have this feeling. I know that it's him…I didn't want to worry you…" Maura looks at the other woman as she can see her mentally debating if she should tell her.

"I found this on my porch last night." Jane stands and goes to retrieve the evidence bag from her desk.

The brunette hands over the bag to an anxious looking Maura, "A flare?"

It hits the blonde a few seconds later as to why this flare means something. It is the way Jane had defended herself the last run in she had with Charles Hoyt. "I'm calling Frost and Korsak."

"They already know."

"Why aren't they doing something?" Maura's voice rises as well as her fear.

"They are Maur." Jane reaches out and places her hand on the blonde's knee. It calms the other woman down and before she knows Maura has scooted over and has wrapped her in a crushing hug.

"You look tired." The blonde says as she pulls back and looks into Jane's eyes. It makes the other woman uncomfortable for some reason that she cannot understand. "I haven't slept in 37 hours."

"Go sleep and I'll stay up and keep watch." Maura watches as Jane tries and fails to hold back a laugh. "What would you do if someone…not even Hoyt came in here?"

Maura narrows her eyes, "I'd use that."

She points to the holstered gun on the coffee table, "Give me it."

Jane's eyes bulge, as she watches the other woman, "NO." She shakes her head and grabs the gun. "It's loaded."

"I know that, which is the reason why I would use it if a perpetrator were to enter the premise." Maura says matter-of-factly.

"Just because you used cop talk does not make me more comfortable with you holding a loaded weapon." The brunette looks flabbergasted as she tries to make the blonde understand her worry. "Have you even fired a weapon, no, even better have you even held a gun before?"

Maura smiles cheekily as she knows she has been caught, "No." she simply answers as Jane chuckles. "But I'm a fast learner. Show me."

After a couple of moments debating, Jane hands the other woman her gun and watches Maura as she takes a shooting stance. "Not like that."

The brunette comes to stand behind Maura. Her nerves begin to overtake her as she lifts her arms and locks them around the other woman's outstretched ones. "Don't lock your elbows but keep them firm and steady." Her stomach drops as the scent of the other woman fills her senses. Shaking it off, she figures it's from the alarming situation she is in.

Maura who had been holding her breath since the other woman had wrapped her arms around her lets out a loud and shaky exhale, "Like this?"

"Yes, but don't hold your breath. It's scary holding this thing and anticipating the kick when it goes off but if you hold your breath your going to get into some trouble." Jane reluctantly backs away from the blonde.

Maura feels letdown when the brunette releases her so taking her response from Jane she falls back to humor instead of confronting her emotions, "Hey Jane?" she asks still looking straightforward. "Do I look badass?"

Not expecting this question, Jane bursts into laughter as she looks captivatingly to the other woman, "Yeah Maura, you look badass."

* * *

Jane was more than grateful for the blonde's company through the night but she felt like she was being a burden to Maura. Looking over to the doctor, she watches as the blonde reads through her notes. As Maura sits in the chair next to her desk, Jane can't help to feel she is adding to the blonde's stress.

"Maura it's okay, you can go down to the morgue." Jane notices the doctor glance up to her with her eyebrows furrowed before looking back at the paper in her hands. "I don't think anything is going to happen in the precinct…a precinct that is full of cops."

"'In poverty and other misfortunes of life, true friends are a sure refuge. They keep the young out of mischief; they comfort and aid the old in their weakness, and they incite those in the prime of life to noble deeds.' Aristotle." Maura says and finally looks up from her notes. "Friendships are vital for wellbeing, they boost your happiness and reduce your stress, and they can help you cope with traumas."

"You are not the only one of us that is stressed with the given situation, I too feel this weight and the importance of solving this issue in a timely matter. I just…I'm worried about you Jane. It would break me—my heart if something were to happen to you. Being here, around you takes away the anxiety and helps me focus on the case."

Jane had not thought that someone would willingly make sacrifices for her let alone someone as great as Maura, "Thank you." The brunette looks to the other woman in amazement, wondering how she got such a beautiful and caring friend.

Changing the subject, Jane lets out an exasperated breath as she runs her hands through her hair. "I need to talk to him."

Maura looks up and surveys the room to see whom Jane is talking about, "Whom? Detective Korsak?"

"Yes, Maura...I need to ask Korsak where he got that cruller at." The brunette rolls her eyes. When she sees the doctor nod her head, believing what she said, Jane has to clarify, "No Maura. I meant Hoyt. I need to see if Cavanaugh will give me access to see Hoyt."

Nausea overtakes the blonde as she hears the other woman's words, "Jane no. You can't go, it's not safe."

"We have to. There is no other way to know if this is him."

Maura's face is pale as panic overtakes her whole body, "And yo—you think Hoyt is just going to tell you everything you want to know? You and I know that will never happen. This is what he wants you to do, once you see him he is going to play with your mind and it will make the conditions here worse if you end up going."

Jane holds up her hands in surrender; she knows that Maura is scared for her safety but she also knows there is nothing else for them to do. It angers her to know she is adding more stress to her friend; it makes it worse to see it take its toll on her.

"I don't know what else to do! I can't have a slumber party with you every night!" Her voice is harsh and cutting as she speaks. Maura backs away as if the words have physically slapped her. As soon as Jane sees what they have done she mentally berates herself for losing it on the person whom she cares so much for. "I'm sorry Maur, I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at the situation."

"The anger you are feeling is in response to the frustration you feel. You don't like what is happening; your anger is in an emotional-physiological-cognitive internal state; it is separate from the behavior it might prompt. How we deal with stress, disappointments, and frustration determines the essence of our personality. You tend to use humor in most instances but the extremity of the situation has caused you to lash out more in anger." The blonde relies on statistics as she tries to control her emotions that Jane's temper has caused. "I know you didn't mean to yell at me like that, that it was due to the stress from the circumstances we are in."

"Which is why I am going to be the one to go see Hoyt." Maura adds.

"NO! No, no, no." Jane stands and comes around to the side of the desk that Maura is sitting on. "I can't let you do that Maura."

"I have a PhD in Psychology, which will be useful to my interrogation." The blonde watches Jane, when she notices that the brunette is about to object she adds, "And you did just yell at me, I would say that you owe me this." She smiles when she sees the other woman back down and accept her offer.

"Fine but I'm only agreeing to this because you just guilt-tripped me." Jane pulls her gun from her desk drawer. "But I am going to the prison with you, I don't care if I have to wait in the car. I'm going to be by your side."

* * *

Maura Isles had never been one to fear a living soul, she knew what a person was capable of but she never believed anyone should give another person the power of self. Looking into the eyes of Charles Hoyt, she was starting to doubt her belief. She could understand how the tenacious and brave Jane Rizzoli could find fear in this wretched human being.

"Dr. Isles, it's so nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you." She watches the sneer appear on his face and the butterflies begin to flutter in the pit of her stomach. She wonders whom this man has talked to and what he knows about her. "I would have rather had Jane but her girlfriend will suffice."

The words she was planning on saying fall from her mouth at the man's statement. It takes a moment for her to gather her words, "Jane and I are not a couple. I am here as city official. So I would like to keep this formal."

"It usually is Agent Dean that comes here trying to assert his power, I usually give him what he wants. He is such an obtuse and simple-minded person, you though, you…I can tell are highly intelligent. I knew that Agent Dean didn't care about Jane and that lovely boy of hers."

"NO!" Maura comes up off her chair and leans over the table, eliciting a response from both Hoyt and the guards. "You do NOT get to mention that kid. Do you understand me?"

Laughing, Hoyt watches as the blonde regains her composure, "This is going to be fun." He smirks before continuing, "I can tell you care about her and well…you know…" he gestures when he stops short of saying Nick's name, showing he was listening to what Maura had just previously mentioned. "I can see that the love you have for her goes deeper than mere friendship. Those stolen looks and touches that you tell yourself are friendship. You're like me…"

"I'm nothing like you." Maura's voice is shaky as she speaks.

"Yes, you are. You pretend to have emotions as life passes you by, but the only true ones come because of Jane." Hoyt leans back in his chair and the sound of his handcuffs play in tune with the drumming of her heart. "The only difference between us is that where you want to feel her body in your hands, I want to feel her blood covering mine."

"You'll never get out of here." Maura regains her emotions as she realizes this is part of Hoyt's game.

"Yes, I will but don't worry…I wont kill you." The blonde knows his next words will be menacing as his mind tricks are coming to an end. "I'll _**RAPE YOU**_…but I'll be sure to let Jane watch me have you in the way she wants you."

There it is, Maura thinks. She knew that he would use her emotions and her friendship with Jane to occupy her every thought so that she would not be focused at the task at hand. Looking to the guard she smiles as she speaks, "Hold him down."

Coming over to the shackled prisoner she pulls out a scalpel from her bag. Cutting away his orange jumpsuit, her stomach drops and she has to refrain from throwing up. Pulling out a picture from his jumpsuit lining, the only thought she has is that Hoyt has won.

She hears the cackle of the monster in front of her but she does not see him as she looks at the photograph in her hands. It's a picture of Jane, looking at the boys as she tells them something and their smiling faces looking up to her. She sees herself standing next to the brunette, also smiling as she looks at her. Maura remembers the day that picture was taken. It was after the boys' soccer game. Someone had been there watching them, they had captured that happy moment and stained it with darkness and terror.

* * *

**Oh, that darn Hoyt! Things are starting to get scary for the Rizzoli's and Isles', don't worry it will get better soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Happy Easter/Bunny day to you all! I wanted to get this out before the weekend ended. Thank you all for being so kind and lovely!**

* * *

It was nerve-wracking to be standing powerless, as her monster was slowly becoming Maura's. The brunette could see every time Hoyt struck a nerve with the other woman and it was challenging not being able to protect Maura from him. It wasn't that the blonde was unable to take care of herself, no, Jane was witnessing firsthand how strong Maura actually was. It was that Jane hated the feeling of being helpless as she stood on the other side of the one-way mirror.

Jane watched as the blonde stood and walked over to Hoyt. Maura was in command and the detective was proud that she was able to dominate the conversation. As the blonde backed away from Charles Hoyt, Jane noticed that she was clutching something in her hand. There was an extreme shift in Maura's demeanor and it had alarmed Jane more than ever.

"What's going on?" She looked to the guard in the room with her, "GET HER OUT OF THERE!" The detective began to pound on the glass and watched the scene before her. The blonde was bent over breathing hard, still clutching the object in her hand. Hoyt, who was manically laughing was being forcefully pushed out of the door by the two guards as other begin to help. Before they finally get him out of the room, Hoyt begins to shout over the grunts of the men struggling to hold him back.

"I'll be seeing you soon Dr. Isles!" it's when his words are out that he finally succumbs to the guards and they drag him away.

As the situation dies down, the guard let's Jane free from the room and she is quick at getting to Maura.

"MAURA!" The detective grabs her and wraps her arms tightly around the blonde in time as the other woman's legs give out. Jane slowly brings them to the ground and when she does Maura finally looks up to her and speaks.

"He's been watching us," the blonde raises her hand and Jane can see that she is holding a photograph. "There is someone out there and he has them watching _US_. The boy's…we have to get the boy's."

Jane looks to the other woman, unsure and confused to what she has missed. Instead of asking, she takes the photograph from Maura's hand. It's then that those words have meaning; it's then that those words become dreadful.

* * *

"What are we supposed to do Korsak?" Jane voice rises as she asks her question.

Detective Frost and Korsak had rushed over at once when they got the call from Jane. Since then they had tried to come up with a plan for everything that was going on.

"I don't know Jane. Other than assigning everyone with a personal police escort I don't know what else there is to do."

"Why are we the ones prisoners to Hoyt?" Jane yells to know one in particular. Walking to the backyard window she watches Angela and Frankie playing with the boys as Frost sits on the porch.

"Jane," Maura walks up behind her and places her hand at the taller woman's lower back. The brunette let's out a small sigh as she relaxes a little. Korsak takes it as his cue and steps outside to talk with Frost. "It will all be okay."

Trying to keep herself from crying, Jane tilts her head and at her height it comes to rest on the top of the blonde's. "I'm so sorry Maura. I got my family into this mess and it's hard for me to not feel guilty about that but I came to understand that I had no control over that."

Lifting her head she turns to look at Maura and curses herself when her eyes begin to become watery. "It's my fault that you got mixed-up in this. If I wouldn't have come into your life none of this—"

"_DON'T_ you dare finish that sentence." The blonde's words make the other woman look away. "_**I**_ was the one who came into your life, _**I**_ was the one who chose this…you." At this, Hoyt's words come to mind. "You're the reason why we are happy. Nate and I, we were…we needed you. Life was dull and mundane but you made it enjoyable. I know I wasn't living before I met you and your family. We are all family now, you said it yourself and now I am going to do everything in my power to keep my family safe."

Jane brings the blonde in for a hug, "You are so giving and I love you for that."

Maura's heart flutters at the brunette's words and her own words come out as a whisper, "I love you too."

* * *

After getting everyone settled in for the night (Angela in the guest house, Jane in the guest room, and Nick with Nate) Maura finally crawls into bed. She knows she will not be able to fall asleep with everything on her mind. The day had been long and grueling but Hoyt's words keep gnawing at her.

She had known that he would goad her and toy with her emotions, but she never imagined for him to know exactly how she felt. It scared her to think that this intruder, this insane person had known her secret. A secret that she herself had just recently realized she had.

Maura had always felt drawn to Jane, which she chalked up to wanting to be her friend. As time went on she knew there was a change when she wanted nights to last longer, touches to linger, lips to be kissed. Those thoughts were constantly swimming through her mind and when she finally stopped trying to fight them, Maura was drowning in the love she had for Jane.

She had learned to hide those feelings, compartmentalize them; it was how she told herself that she wanted a friendship with Jane and not anything more. It was how she learned to be around Jane and not want to breakdown as she did. Hoyt had let those feeling loose and it was more than she could handle.

Letting out a sob, she fights the anger she has for Hoyt, for ruining her world, for making those feelings come out again. For trying to take away the very thing she wants to love.

Turning over, Maura cries into her pillow as her universe comes crashing down around her. She doesn't hear the soft knock at the door; her crying eyes do not see the light from the hallway fill the room. It's only when the blonde feels someone's arms wrap around her does she know that she is not alone.

"Maur," she whimpers when she receives a small, quick kiss to her shoulder. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

"I'm here. I'll stay here until you fall asleep…go to sleep, I got you." Jane whispers into her ear and it only adds to Maura's heartache.

* * *

Jane walks down the stairs hoping to find Maura, when she gets there she is saddened by her absence. Heading to the couch she plops down between Nick and Nate. "Where's your mom?"

"She left with Frost." The boy absent-mindedly answers, not taking his eyes off the television. The brunette's insides turn with a mixture of jealousy and worry that the other woman had not asked her to go with her. Glancing up to her mother who is busy in the kitchen, Jane hollers. "Ma? Do you know where Maura went?"

"Jane Rizzoli," Angela yells back. "I taught you better than to go screaming around the house."

Jane looks to her son and rolls her eyes before she gets up and walks into the kitchen. "Is this better?" she makes a face, "Do. You. Know. Where. Maura. Went?"

"You don't have to speak to me like that and if you want to know then you better be nice to me."

Jane puts on a fake smile hoping to butter up her mother and it works instantly, "She wanted to get out so her and Detective Frost went to get coffee." Angela says and watches the smile fall from her daughter's face.

"Are you worried for her?" the older woman asks but doesn't wait for an answer, "She has Frost, don't worry Janie."

_But she's supposed to have me._ Jane thinks to herself as she feels dejected and bitter.

* * *

"Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?" Frost finally breaks the silence. He had been watching Maura stare out of the coffee shop window since they sat down.

The blonde quickly turns her head to Frost, "I…uh…don't. Why do you think something is bothering me?"

"Well I am a detective," Frost smirks and watches Maura relax a little. "And I know that yesterday you were dealing with everything very well and now you have become distant and it's not fear…the way you were looking out of the window, I would say that something else has your mind preoccupied."

Maura again turns to look out the window and Barry can tell that she is back in her thoughts. When seconds become minutes, Frost begins to think that the blonde isn't going answer.

"A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you." Maura finally turns and makes eye contact with the man that sits before her. "Elbert Hubbard" She adds before pursing her lips.

"Most people when they meet me they see me superficially and they like me because of that. When they get to know me, that's when they find out that they don't want me anymore. With Jane she knows me, she knows everything about me, she sees me, and to her…to her I am beautiful and funny and she sees me as a person, not a freak. She has stayed by my side and she hasn't run away."

Frost nods, not wanting to speak for fearing it would stop the blonde from making her point. "Jane is the most stubborn person I know, she is passionate about her job, and fierce when it comes to her family and friends." The blonde looks to the table not able to bring herself to look at Frost. "I have never met anyone like her, I have never loved anyone like how I love her. I don't know how it happen but I…I have fallen in love with her Barry…and I have no clue what to do."

Frost watches as Maura lowers her eyes, and he wonders why she feels the need to look away. "Maura, I have known Jane for only some time now, but from what I can tell, is that she isn't one to show much affection aside from her son and you."

"It is pretty obvious…at least for me, that there is something more to your guys' friendship…and not just on your part. If you're scared that she doesn't feel the same way you feel about her, then I wouldn't worry too much. My mom went through this with her best friend too."

"And for the record, I have gotten to know you and I don't think you are a freak." Frost smiles brightly and Maura's spirits lift a little. "We should probably head back now before Jane comes out with the K-9 units in tow."

…

When Frost and Maura walk into the house, Jane can tell something between them has happened. It's the small glances and smiles that make her body prickle with envy.

Standing she leaves her spot on the couch to meet the blonde in the kitchen as Frost heads to the living room.

"You know it's probably wasn't a good idea to leave the house today." Maura can tell that Jane is upset but chalks it up to the danger they could be in.

"I needed to get out and Barry came with me, he is extremely capable of taking care of me if the situation were to arise."

"I know you had Frost and all but we need you guys to stay here. I need you here…so that we can keep an eye on the boys…" Jane adds when she hears the jealous tone she has taken. "It's hard for me to take care of them when I'm worried about where you are."

"Well, I am sorry if my leaving caused you some disturbance, but I am an adult and I will not be told when I may or may not be able to leave my home." Maura feels enraged as she wonders where Jane's own anger is coming from.

"I didn't say that Maura." The brunette rolls her eyes as her emotions come forth. "I just don't like you out getting coffee and acting like there is nothing wrong."

"The only thing that is wrong is that you find the need to treat me as if I am inadequate at taking care of myself." The blonde raises her voice as she tries to show that she is as strong as her words. "I am going to my room now, or do I need to ask you if I can do that?" Maura briskly walks past the brunette and heads upstairs.

"Yes, that's okay with me if you go upstairs." Jane foolishly yells to Maura's retreating form, for it is her need to get the last word in. Glancing to Frost, she sees the man shaking his head. "WHAT? She started it!"

* * *

**Okay, I know this is not a good stopping point but where I am going it needed to be stopped. It will all be okay and I think you may get something you all want in the beginning of the next chapter, and that should be out by Friday at the latest.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone for the comments and follows. The second part of this chapter gets violent, so heads up there. Sorry for any mistakes or if it seems choppy. I really jammed through this one. **

* * *

Walking up the stairs, Jane tries to come up with any excuse for her actions downstairs. Coming up with nothing she decides to wing it. Knocking on the door to Maura's bedroom she waits for a response. When she doesn't get one after the third knock she decides to just walk in. When she does she sees the blonde lying on her side of the bed.

"Maura?" Jane watches as the woman before her pulls tighter to the pillow she is clutching to. "I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry."

The brunette comes to sit on the opposite side of the bed with her back to Maura. "I know you don't want to talk to me, I know I wasn't just a jerk today but lately as well. I guess I would chalk it up to stress, but I don't want you to feel the way you do. I am sorry for my attitude and getting you and Nate into this ordeal."

When she hears tears she turns around and inches closer to the blonde. "Maur, I'm sorry. I don't know what to do?"

"I—I don't think you can do anything about the way I am feeling. That's just it Jane, what I'm going through…oh God…I don't know how I ended up doing this and wrecking everything."

"You didn't wreck anything." Jane crawls closer and lies down next to Maura, wrapping her up in her arms. "Tell me what's going on Maur."

"I love you." Maura chokes out through her tears and Jane quickly answers her to aid in an attempt to help the blonde. "I love you too, you know that, now whatever you are going to say won't stop me from being your friend."

"No…that's just it." Maura sits up, her heart beats double time and her body shakes from fear and anger. "I thought that after Ian, I was immune to love…but I realized I never felt it before. I can't eat, I can't sleep, and I can't do anything without thinking about it…about you. I want you to feel the same…I need you to notice, when I'm not around, I need you to want me like I want you."

She pushes forward and before Jane can processes the other woman's words, she feels Maura's lips on her own. The brunette kisses back, as her heart swells. It is unlike any other kiss she has ever felt. Jane nudges the blonde, silently telling her to lie back. Crawling on top she pushes deeper into the kiss, as well into the blonde. She only realizes that her hand is slowly exploring Maura's body when she hears the woman beneath her moan.

"Dr. Isles…Jane?" The brunette stops and curses out loud when she hears her partner's voice. "I really need to talk to you!"

Looking down at the blonde, Jane gives her an apologetic, half smile before getting up and walking to the door.

"WHAT?" Jane demands when she finally swings open the door. "This better be good!"

"Um…" Frost looks to the bed as Maura stands and straightens out her outfit and before he has time to comprehend the scene before him he begins to explain. "I-It's Hoyt…he had some kind of seizure or something and they have him in the prison emergency room."

"He's asking for you…he said that he would tell you and Dr. Isles where Emily Stern's body is."

"Call for a unit to come here and watch the house, call Frankie too." Jane begins to walk out the door to the hallway. "When they get here, you and Korsak bring Maura and meet me there."

"No," Maura comes up to her quickly. "He asked for the both of us and I will not let you go there alone."

"With everything that is going on…" Jane stops and looks to Frost before narrowing her eyes at the blonde. "You know…it would be good to get our heads together before going to the prison. Which means maybe we should go separately."

Maura shakes her head and Frost comes up to her side. "Jane, I don't think it's a good idea to go alone. As your partner, I would feel more comfortable if Dr. Isles went with you. She can call us if anything comes up."

Just as she is about to protest Frost shakes his head and tilts it at the blonde as if silently urging Jane to take Maura. "Fine, come on Maura."

…

The car ride had been silent, even though both Jane and Maura wanted very badly to discuss the recent change in their relationship. Both of them knew that now was not the time, they had to leave personal issues at home and think about what was lying ahead for them.

As they pull into the parking space and Jane turns the car off, she looks over to the blonde. "I just want to say something real quick before we go in."

"I'm listening." Maura says as she looks to the brunette.

"I wanted to say that just because we didn't get a chance to discuss what happened…in your room…it doesn't mean I don't want to talk about it. When this is over, I want to talk about it—us."

"Okay." Maura gives her a bright smile before nodding and stepping out of the car.

* * *

"Warden Price, what's with this?" Jane says as she slips on her boots. "They locked up my gun and searched me and Dr. Isles like we were criminals."

"It's the new procedure I put into place." The man says as he begins to walk over to the detective.

"You're doing this because you hate the department for being the reason why you lost all your court cases but Dr. Isles has nothing to do with this. They frisked her…like touched her in a not okay way."

"JANE!" Maura looks over to the brunette as her loud outburst has drawn attention from the people surrounding them. "It was just a security check, I am okay you don't need to make a scene."

"Fine, but just for the record the way you looked at me when you were being patted-down did not look like you were okay. Don't look at me like that if you don't want me to do anything about it." Jane lowers her voice as she follows the silent warden down the hallway.

As they come closer to the room, the warden gets a call. When he hangs up he explains that there is an urgent matter he must take care of. Making their way to the door Maura reaches over and squeezes Jane's hand, silently reassuring her that everything will be fine.

…

"Jaaaaane." She hears the sinister voice before she sees her devil. Pulling back the privacy curtain she sees the grin plastered on Hoyt's face. "Oh, Jane you look so pretty…just the way I remembered you to be."

"Cut the crap Hoyt." Jane slowly walks closer to the man lying in the bed. "Tell me where Emily Stern's body is."

At that moment a nurse comes into the room, "Sorry, I'm just here to check your vitals." She says to Hoyt as she closes the door with a click behind her. Jane takes a moment to glance back to Maura. She gives the blonde a questioning look when she notices her eyeing the nurse, watching as Maura gives the nurse a wary look before shaking off a nagging thought.

"I'll tell you where it's not." Hoyt speaks trying to get the attention back on him. Jane gives a look to the nurse as she busies herself behind the guard. When he doesn't get her full attention he switches gears. "How are the boys?"

"I'm not playing anymore games." Jane growls, coming closer to him, she grabs his gown with her scarred hands. "You mention those kids one more time and I'll kill you right here!"

The blonde comes around the other side of the bed to where the guard and nurse are standing. The detective notices the movement and momentarily her attention gets averted and before she can look back to Hoyt she sees the nurse slit the guards throat. She can't even react before she sees the nurse grab Maura from behind. As that happens she feels a hand grasp her hair and the thin metal digging into the base of her neck.

"MAURA!" She screams out.

At the angle Hoyt has her head, Jane cannot see the blonde her fear for the blonde's safety has clouded her only thought. "MAURA ANSWER ME!"

"Jane." She hears the small and skittish voice.

"Jane." The second time she hears her name it comes out in a strangled cry.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" She unsuccessfully fights to be freed. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Hoyt laughs as he feels the fight from Jane inflame his dominance over her, "Janie, calm down. I'm just having my dear nurse zip-tie her hands. I don't plan on killing her yet." As he lowers her on the bed that he was laying in only moments before, Jane finally is at a position to see the blonde. She is sitting, hands tied on the other bed across the room. The tears are rolling down her face; they are unstoppable even when Jane mouths that everything is going to be fine. Her eyes never leave the blonde's even when she hears her begin to scream.

Jane knows that Hoyt is about to do something but she cannot stop looking at Maura. Her need to know if the blonde is okay outreaches her need to know what Hoyt is about to do. The brunette only looks away when she feels the scalpel cut across her neck.

"I'm glad I finally have your attention." He hisses as his face comes inches away from hers. "We don't have much time so it won't be as long and agonizing as the last time we were together."

When he speaks again, Jane can smell his vile breath. "Is everything in order?" he calls out to the woman who is helping him out.

"Yes, the jail is in lockdown and will be for the next 10 minutes."

"You see my lovely assistant over there." Hoyt grabs her face a forces the brunette to look to where the other two women are. "There's the body, I told you that I was going to let you know where Emily Stern was. You just mistook that the body was going to be a dead one."

"Emily why don't you introduce yourself to Dr. Isles?" Charles Hoyt calls out and seconds later Jane hears a zap as Maura's body convulses and falls to the mattress.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" She screams and it shocks Hoyt enough to accidentally dig the scalpel into her shoulder. She knows that Maura isn't dead but the thought of the woman she loves being hurt sends her into a fury. The brunette musters all her strength and slams her head into the man above her.

Standing she gets nowhere as the hit leaves her dizzy. Jane doesn't have time before she feels the electric jolt run through her body. Her legs quickly give out and she falls to the floor with a painful thud, Emily Stern is swiftly on top of her, arms raised with a scalpel in hand.

"No!" She hears the panic in the blonde's voice. "Emily!"

Maura stands and it is with all she has that she keeps her shaky muscles from bringing her to the ground.

"Emily, Hoyt is using you." The blonde says and immediately she regrets it as the scalpel goes to Jane's neck.

"He loves me!" Emily violently screams looking to Maura and then to Hoyt who is slowly getting his bearings back. "He killed for me, for me to have this wonderful life."

"I know that he told you all these things sweetie but the people who are looking for you, they care for you Emily, they love you." Maura sees a flicker of recognition of a reality long forgotten. "And Jane, I love her so you see if you put down the scalpel we can all go back to the people who love us."

Slowly Emily drops the scalpel and comes to a standing position. "Don't listen to her." Hoyt finally stands and holds one hand to the gash on his forehead. "They are going to throw you in jail and keep you from me."

Walking over to Emily, Hoyt reaches out his arms and when she goes to accept the waiting hug, Hoyt stabs her repeatedly in the stomach, "I didn't want to do this, but you are weak."

Maura, with her hands still tied, goes to Jane and urges her to get up. "Come on Jane. The electrical signal from a stun gun, affects the nerve cells, telling them to release a neurotransmitter, a chemical to your muscles. This is a rapid moving chemical; your muscles should only be immobilized for 30 seconds to a full minute. Therefore, you should be getting up now, I need you to get up, and help me. Please help me." She looks into the brunette's eyes as she pleads.

"Dr. Isles? If you want to leave this room alive I would advise you to step away from Detective Rizzoli." Hoyt declares as he wipes Emily's blood from his hands. As Maura goes to protest she sees the brunette give a small and discreet nod. It's then she notices the scalpel Emily had dropped next to her heel. Bending down she slyly scoops it up before coming to lay half her body on Jane. She gives the brunette a kiss, using this time to sneak the weapon into the other woman's grasp.

"See, I knew the two of you were an item." Hoyt kneels over Jane when Maura backs away. "I only go after couples, it is such a thrill to see the fear in one's eyes as I take away the thing they love. It's a shame that sometimes when one begs me to kill the other one and spare them. I wish we could have dragged this out longer, I would love to see the good doctor beg me to keep you alive." Hoyt smiles as he looks at Maura. "But seeing that I only have…three minutes before the lockdown is over I really need to get this over with."

"NO!" Jane sees the blonde slam into Hoyt with her shoulder, knocking him to the ground. Rolling over, Jane takes the same position Hoyt previously had her in. Grasping the scalpel Maura slipped her, she raises it and pierces Hoyt's chest.

"You never should have come after Maura! MY FAMILY! I WIN HOYT…I DO!" Pulling the blade out she raises it once more and stabs him again.

* * *

**That was a busy chapter full of kisses and stabbings. I hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry I was gone for so long, I have had some crazy days. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait.**

* * *

"Jane!" Detective Frost screams as he enters the room first, followed quickly by Detective Korsak. "Call for an ambulance!"

"I'm fine," Jane, says as she nudges her partner's hands off of her and lifts her arms off of the blonde. "Just look at Maura. I think she may have a dislocated shoulder."

Maura reluctantly rises from the ground with the assistance from Barry, "Thank you Frost but I don't believe that I am injured enough for you to fuss over. Jane took the brunt of the altercation…she protected me."

Frost gives Maura a sad smile before looking over to Jane. He can tell she is blaming herself from the way she is staring at her bloody hands.

"You may have hurt yourself and you just can't feel it yet." Barry offers as he tries to give his partner time to recoup and come to her senses. "You know, what is it called? Norepinephrine or adrenal rush?" He asks already knowing the answer but knows it will keep the doctor occupied.

"Adrenaline rush and epinephrine, I think that is what you were meaning." Maura starts, jumping right into the young detective's ruse. "Epinephrine is a hormone that is released when the adrenal gland activates. They are essentially the same thing. Epinephrine goes along with the fight-or-flight response, although it does activate with stress and arousal but it usually produces norepinephrine in the brain. Norepinephrine has similar actions in the body, but is also psychoactive."

Maura looks over to Barry and sees that she has lost him in one of her medical spiels, "Sorry, I got a little off topic. Let me start again."

"It is common knowledge that a person experiencing an adrenaline rush can do things that they normally cannot do in a normal situation. Once the adrenaline wears off, you'll be able to feel the pain again, but for the time being, the adrenaline will stop the pain."

The blonde looks to Frost who is barely following what she has to say, "What I am saying, Barry, is that the adrenaline that was pumped through me, gave me the strength to tackle Charles Hoyt. It also has allowed me to block the pain from my mind. As the hormone dulls I will then be able to know if I need to go to the hospital but as of right now, I can safely say that I do not need medical assistance."

"You should have never opened the window for her to talk through." Jane jokes as she comes up to the two of them. "Once we get the scene cleared, I'll go to the hospital but not a moment before that." The brunette looks to her partner and he nods understandingly before walking over to Korsak.

"Maura, I think you should go." Jane says more to the floor than to the blonde. "I'll call down to the morgue and they'll send your replacement. You should get out of here, it's just going to mess with your mind."

Maura feels more than physical pain when she hears Jane speak. "No, I won't leave here without you Jane."

Finally looking to the doctor, the brunette sees the dried blood from the scrapes and cuts the blonde has. "I'm going to be awhile and I think it would be better if you just left. It's one less thing I have to worry about."

Stung by the other woman's words, Maura purses her lips as she gathers her words, "I know that Hoyt was your monster…your demon, but he didn't just hurt you. I was in this same room with you, you may have taken more of the beating for me…for us but it doesn't mean you still have to take the emotional pain." Maura speaks quietly but her words come out harsh and soaked with passion.

"When are you going to stop this self-loathing and let someone in, I can help you Jane. I have been here for you to lean on from the very beginning. I didn't leave you when Hoyt was after us; I stood by your side. I can take some of the burden, if you would only let me."

"I feel like I can't get through to you, I feel like I'm screaming my lungs out to get to you but you won't let me help. You have helped me and I feel like you are the only one who has ever understood me. You are the only one…" The blonde's tears fall and as they do, they leave a trail through the bloodstains on her face.

"Maura." Is the only thing that comes out of her mouth and it isn't enough to keep the other woman with her.

Maura watches the halfhearted way the brunette reaches out to her and moves before Jane can touch her. "I'm going to leave…I can tell that I am just a hindrance here."

The brunette physically feels it when the blonde leaves the room and she does everything she can to keep the tears from falling.

"Everything okay?" Frost walks up to Jane and notices the change in her demeanor.

"Yeah." She sniffs and shakes her head. "Let's get this scene processed and get out of here."

* * *

It had been days since the incident and Maura had yet to talk to Jane. She knew that the detective was hiding from her and from her own feelings. It hurt Maura more than anything that she was so easily thrown away by the other woman. They had been through so much together, they had finally broken the barrier into something more than just friendship and now the pain of losing Jane was too much.

The blonde had tried to talk to Jane, many times, but it seemed that Jane was always busy. When she had given her statement about the incident, Frost had assured her that Jane would come around and things would go back to normal but now when he comes down for the test results, his story isn't the same.

She had noticed the way Barry had become more evasive when asking about Jane. At the beginning it worried Maura that her friend was hurting. But as time went on she realized she was the one her friend was hurting.

Nate was her only salvation. He knew she was wounded, he tried to cheer her up and it would work, but only for a little while. Her son was still a friend to Nick, yet she hadn't run into Jane because of this. Angela or Frankie were the ones who usually picked up Nick and when they did they were just as ambiguous as Frost.

Standing in front of her mirror she looks at the gashes that Hoyt left on her body. They are beginning to leave tiny pink lines of scar tissue along her neck and torso. As she stares at herself, she sees these new scars blend into the old ones and it makes her laugh. It seems ironic to her that these scars embody the scariest and toughest times in her life. A time where life was unsure to her, but yet they do not compare to the anguish of having her heart ripped from her. Those scars do not compare to the loss of her friend, the loss of someone she loves.

* * *

"Janie!" The brunette turns around to see her mother walking towards her car. "I just ran into Nicky down on the field, he told me you were grabbing some stuff from your car."

The older woman looks into the empty car and raises her eyebrows at her daughter, and sees where the other woman's attention is. Looking back to the field she sees Maura Isles.

"What's going on with you and Dr. Isles? And I want the truth this time!"

"Nothing Ma!" Jane throws her head back in annoyance as she tries to walk around her mother.

Stepping in front of her daughter, Angela places a hand on the brunette's arm. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli! If you don not stop being an asshole to Maura, I will not cook for you again."

The brunette's eyes pop out of her head as the curse word slips from her mother's lips. Jane has never heard her mother curse in a conversation they were having, let alone being called that curse word. "MA!"

"What? That's what you are acting like. I have eyes missy." Angela narrows her eyes in anger as her daughter mouths the word 'missy' in a mocking way. "Keep it up Janie, you continue to act like the world is against you and that everyone owes you something and you will be miserable…well more miserable than you're acting now."

Jane knows her mother is right, she is miserable; she has acted awful to everyone around her. She lowers her head as the pain in her chest starts to burn her lungs, she wants to cry, to be little again and have her mother hold her while she lets out everything. Instead she mumbles out morosely, "You wouldn't understand."

"I am your mother, I know more than you give me credit for." The older woman leans against the car and watches as the brunette does the same. "You care for her, I can tell, so why the cold shoulder Janie?"

"Do you know what his MO was?" Jane asks and watches the confusion spread across her mother's face before looking out into the distance. "Hoyt…his MO…he would target couples. When he…" She lifts her hands to show what she is talking about, as it is still rough to talk to her mother about that day.

"When that happened, I figured it was because I found him, found that woman. I thought it was torture for getting in his way. I thought that when he was after me the next time, I thought that was revenge from stopping him from killing that woman."

She stops and looks at her mother, and Angela sees the tears beginning to form. "When Maura showed me that picture, the one from Hoyt's jumpsuit…it hit me. I felt so stupid, I felt like the dumbest detective. This awful monster could see it before I could, this person who has no idea what love is, could see it before me."

"Janie." Angela chokes out as her own tears begin to fall. "Don't let that devil taint you."

"He knew and I was too blind to realize it. I put everyone at risk…I put her at risk, our kids at risk…you." Jane begins to cry.

"You love her?" Angela asks but already knows the answer.

Shaking her head, the brunette looks to the ground again. It takes only seconds before she feels her mother's arms around her. "You only get one chance at life Janie. Do you want to look back when you're old like me and think that you blew it out of fear?"

"I screwed everything up Ma." Jane pulls back from her mother and dries her eyes.

"You need to realize that she was there for you when times got rough, she never left you, but you left her. You have to apologize and beg her to forgive you, and I know she will Janie. You both deserve to be happy together."

"You think?"

"I know," The older woman rubs her daughter's back. "But right now, we need to get down to that field and root for those two little boys."

Jane smiles at her mother's way of changing the topic, "Okay."

...

Maura had wondered where Angela had run off, but after a few minutes she sees the older woman walking back to the field with her arm around Jane. Even though Jane had thrown her to the curb, it still worried her to see the other woman so frail and sad looking.

As they near she watches as Angela heads to the foldout chair and ice chest on the side of the field. When Jane comes closer the blonde brings all her attention back to the kids getting ready for the game. When she hears the husky voice of her friend, her heart skips a beat.

"Maura?" Jane comes up to her side and the blonde relishes in the moment. It has been too long since she has seen or heard from the other woman.

"Y—Yes." She curses the way her voice sounds weak and at the same time so eager. "Is there something wrong at work?"

Jane hates the fact that the blonde thinks that her only coming up to the other woman would be work related. "No…I just wanted to apologize for my behavior and to know if after the game…if you would go somewhere with me to talk?"

"I don't know…I promised Nathaniel that I would take him for ice cream." Maura is somewhat happy to get out of this conversation; she knows that from the way Jane looks it probably isn't good news.

Jane shakes her head, understanding that the blonde's dilemma. "Well, if you want I can ask Ma if she wouldn't mind taking the boys for ice cream."

"Sure." Maura blurts out before she has too much time to think about it. "If she doesn't mind…of course."

The brunette's face lights up, "Let me go check."

Maura watches as Jane jogs to where her mother is sitting. Within seconds she sees her turn and jog back, "She says she doesn't mind."

"Okay, so I will talk to you after the game." Maura gives an unsure smile.

"Alright Maur." And the blonde can't help the butterflies that float around in her stomach at the endearing way the other woman says her name.

* * *

**Okay, so the story is coming to an end soon. I hope you guys stick around.**


End file.
